Perfect Imperfections
by Roscoe's Wetsuit
Summary: Rosy has struggles with insecurities all her life. Being called short and fat because she was thicker than her sisters, and all those insults were coming from her own mother. One night a Dominican/Puerto Rican boy named Scourge tells her she's a beautiful person. Rosy likes this boy and decided to leave her past behind her and love this man the way he loves her.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I'm Rosalinda Rose, and my little sister, Amy and I are moving to the city. We were living down in the country with our grandparents for educational reasons, and now we're old enough to go live with our parents. Amy is going to college here and I'm getting my masters degree in teaching. I've been to the city before, but Amy, she's never been off my grandparents' property. I bet she is gonna be so homesick, and when she gets homesick, it freaking hell.

Amy stared out the window as I pulled up to my parents' house, and sighed an exaggerated sigh.

"Look man, it's not that bad. It might smell like piss 80% of the time, but you know it is beautiful here and they have better colleges here." I persuaded

"Rosy, I'm not homesick. I just don't wanna see Mom."

Yeah my mom is a bitch. I don't know how my dad tolerates her constant hollering and yelling and shit. She's a very bossy person and will tell you that you're ugly if you wear black, gray, light gray, dark blue, forest green, any of the dark colors.

"Don't worry Ames. I got your back."

She finally got out the car and walked up to our big house. She knocked on the door, and a light brown tall kid with maroon colored hair and gold eyes opened it and poked his head out.

"Well, well, well. Isn't Miss Rosy and Little Amy all grown up, looking all cute and shit." He said.

He pulled the both of us into a big, bone crushing hug, and kissed us foreheads.

"Come on Aaron! It's good to see you too."

"Don't fight the love Rosalinda, you know you still love me!"

He pulled us into the door, and called two more names to come get our bags.

A brown boy with dark pink hair and jade green eyes walked down first, and he put a big smile on his face. So did I.

"RICKY!" I yelled jumping in his arms. I'm shorter than him so he can easily pick me up.

"Hey Rosy. Hey Amy, welcome back. Your rooms are already set up."

Amy hugged him too, and thanked him.

Amy hasn't seen most of our family since she was 9 years old and hardly remembers our mom. My dad used to come visit us a lot, until work got in the way and he stopped coming.

Another boy with salmon colored hair and gold eyes came running down the stairs, and he had brace which made him even cuter.

"Hey Rosy and Amy."

"Hey Andre. When did you get braces?" Amy asked.

"Last week. Mom made me get them because my fangs look like actual fangs and it's not the "million dollar smile" she wants for me."

My mom hates imperfections such as pimples, gaps in people's teeth, facial hair, and shit like that. We were brought up to be perfect, smart, and better than everyone. I remember all the boys were put in soccer, basketball, football, rugby, flag football, baseball, every sport you can think of. The girls were put in dance, girls' basketball, soccer, field hockey, and art. We were always put in honors classes and we HAD to get all A's. B's were an absolute hell no. It was so tiring and I didn't have time for friends because my mom recommended us to have extra homework.

The boys came back in with our bags and put them in our rooms, then came back down to keep us company.

"So where's Raleigh, Alicia, and Junior?" Amy asked.

"With Mom and Dad. They went to the mall to get a couple things." Aaron answered.

"So how was Grandma and Grandpa's for the last 9 years?" Andre teased.

"Better than here." Amy said.

Everyone burst out laughing, coming close to tears almost.

"That's funny and true! Mom is making all of us stay here until we get married. I'm 23, still living here." Aaron joked.

That's when Mom and Dad came in with Junior, Alicia, and Raleigh behind them. My dad is a coffee color, red hair, a goatee, and jade green eyes. His name is Avondré.

Mom is Caucasian with pink hair and gold eyes. Her name is Rhonda, but I call her Evilene. Alicia and Raleigh are twins, both have red hair, Alicia has gold eyes and Raleigh has green eyes.

Junior, or AJ, looks exactly like my dad, that's why I named him Junior.

"Daddy!" Amy and I yelled in unison

"Hey girls. Welcome back, Alicia, Raleigh, Junior, you guys remember your sisters right?" Dad asked.

"Yeah!" Junior yelled excitedly. In order, its Aaron, he's 23, then Alicia and Raleigh, 22, Ricky, 21 ½, Me, 21, Amy, 18, Andre, 14, and then Junior, 12.

Alicia ad Raleigh hugged the both of us, and told us how beautiful we were and how much we've grown since the last time we've seen them.

"We have to go party tonight Rosy, you know for old times." Raleigh said.

"Oh no Raleigh, we don't have time for that. Rosalinda needs to start early on her education." Mom piped in.

"Rhonda, let the girls have a little bit of fun. Girls, if you get drunk and come into the house. Just do one thing for your daddy." Dad started. "Stay yo ass off my grass."

What the fuck? He getting mad over some fucking grass? Is it expensive grass, then I'll understand if it's that. My dad hates grass anyway so, what kind of grass is it?

"Come on girl, lets go to the mall and get you hooked up, you too Amy."

I guess we're going to spend a lot of time and money at the mall because if it takes me 30 minutes to get ready, then imagine at the mall.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I took a deep breath, and slowly walked out of my room and downstairs for my brothers and parents to judge how I look. I know my mom is gonna say stupid shit, but I'm not even gonna pay attention to her.

"Everyone, I would love to welcome, Miss Rosa Fierce." Alicia said.

She pulled me out of the hallway harshly, and I immediately covered my eyes in shame. The dress itself was cute, but it didn't look cute on me. It hugged my body tightly and it was a nude color. My hair was down in its long, curly glory, and I hardly had make up on my face just mascara, blush, and a black colored lipstick.

"Oh Rosa Fierce," My dad started doing a little flamboyant snap. "You look beautiful. Doesn't she boys?"

"Hell yeah! I mean if I wasn't your brother, I would definitely go out with you." Aaron said.

"I mean, you can't tell me your body doesn't look banging in that dress. And you're short and thick so, that's attractive." Junior piped in.

"Rosy, what these kids are trying to say is, you look absolutely gorgeous." See, that's why I love Ricky.

"Well, I think she looks trashy. She's fat, which is one thing none of the girls in this family have." I knew she was going to say something stupid, but calling me fat?

"You have got to be kidding me. Rhonda, you and I made her like that and you should be proud that she used to like you when you were her age. You're just breaking her self-esteem down!" You tell her bout herself Daddy!

"Dre, I know she's your baby girl but, tell her the truth! I'm just telling her how it is."

"And I'm telling how bullshit that is. You're the reason why I couldn't talk to her about anything or why she couldn't even accept a compliment from me, her brothers, and even your parents."

"Dad don't worry about. I'll just change." I murmured walking towards the stairs. He grabbed my arm, and turned me around.

"No, I'll kick you out if you change. Now, you're getting these compliments from heterosexual males, and you're getting hated on a heterosexual woman. Now if you ask me, by default, you look beautiful. Now go put those uncomfortable ass heels on and go out to the club, and come back at like 9 in the morning with a funny ass story."

I smiled and kissed my dad's cheek. He always knows how to cheer me up, and make me feel better about myself.

I put those heels and my leather jacket on, and followed Alicia, Raleigh, and Amy out the door and went into this glossy black drop top BMW.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once we got into the club, I could already feel boys staring at me. A couple boys walked up to us, and I guess they knew the twins.

"Oh, Rosy and Amy, Manic, Scourge, and Sonic Erizo. Erizos, these are my sisters Amy and Rosy. They just moved back from the country." Alicia greeted.

"Hi!" Amy exclaimed.

"Hi, you wanna go get a drink?" The kid looked about Amy's age, he has tan skin and cobalt blue hair and green eyes.

Amy grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the bar. Looks like she's gonna get drunk with that little kid, and now I'm all alone…again.

The oldest boy looked so angry, but he was cute. He had tats on his neck and arms, naturally arched eyebrows, brown skin, and shiny white smile.

I went on my phone and sipped my martini as I went through my text messages and texted my friend back, since he kept asking me if I got there safely. His name is James, and he thinks he's my father since he tells me not to do certain things.

Some girls walked my way and crowded around me for some reason.

"Hey, I just wanted to tell you that your rolls are showing through your dress. Do us all a favor and leave this club, so you don't suffocate everyone here."

What? I don't have rolls? Do I? I mean, I might have a little bit but, it can't be showing through my dress? Damn those girls, this is why I didn't feel like coming here!

The girls laughed and left me there, distraught and confused. I started crying quietly in my hands, and ordered at least 12 shots. The boy I was talking about earlier came my way and sat by me.

"Hey, your name is Rosy right?" He asked, his accent showing.

I nodded and lifted my face up to look at him. He wiped my tears and smiled at me.

"I'm Antonio, but everyone calls me Scourge and, coming from a ladies' man himself, I think you look awesome. I mean sure, you're thick but looking at you from behind, you don't have any rolls."

I smiled at him, and then my shots came through, which I needed the most.

"You want a shot?" I asked, handing him a shot.

"No importa si lo hago, Rosy." We clinked our glasses together and took down all the shots in under 2 minutes. The shots were kinda strong, so undertsnad why it took so long. By this time, I was out my mind drunk, and I wanted to dance. My favorite song, "She Need A Tip" came on and I wanted to dance so bad.

"Lets dance." Scourge said, grabbing my arm and puling me out to the dancefloor.

 _1 HUNDRED  
2 HUNDRED  
3 HUNDRED  
4 HUNDRED  
5 HUNDRED  
6 HUNDRED  
7 HUNDRED Money  
I Need A Tip Tip Tip Tip  
I Need A Tip Tip Tip Tip Tip  
(Come On)  
1 HUNDRED  
2 HUNDRED  
3 HUNDRED  
4 HUNDRED  
5 HUNDRED  
6 HUNDRED  
7 HUNDRED Money  
I Need A Tip Tip Tip Tip Tip Tip Me nigga  
_

Scourge grabbed my waist from behind and pulled me towards his body, and grinded it up against me. I put my hand around his neck and grinded against him too, and he did something, that surprisingly made me not punch him in the face. He kissed on my neck, and I liked it! His lips were soft and smooth. I know I'll probably won't remember what happened tomorrow, but I'll definitely will remember him. Especially when a hickey shows up on my neck and my dad will hunt him down.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I decided to let Scourge drop me off instead of going with Alicia and the other two because, they're going to an after party and I was starting to get tired of these heels.

He pulled up at my house, got out the car, and opened the door for me.

"Thank you." I said, getting out.

"No problem baby." He said.

We walked to my front door and stood out there and talked for a little bit. I like this boy, and I don't wanna leave him. We exchanged phone numbers, talked about stupid shit like our favorite foods, puppies, chocolate, anything under the sun. He was just a person that when he smiles, it makes everyone in the room smile if you get what I'm saying.

"Thanks for everything Antonio. You really made my day."

"No problem Rosy. If you need anything, don't be afraid to hit me up."

He walked down off the porch, got in his car, and drove off. I walked into my house, kicked my heels off, wiped my make up off, you know, the basic stuff. Then changed into a white t-shirt, blue shorts, and put my hair in a messy ponytail and went to my room and fell asleep.

 **Author's note: I don't own anything but the plot, the parents, the kids, except Rosy and Amy, and "She Need a Tip" is by The Rangers.**

 **Rosy, Amy, Scourge, Sonic, and Manic all belong to SEGA**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next day, I woke up with a bad ass headache and hardly any memory of last night, but all I know, it was an awesome night. I walked downstairs to see everyone talking and eating breakfast.

"I heard Miss Rosa Fierce got a hickey on that neck." Amy said, sipping her tea.

I rolled my eyes, and got me a biscuit off the pan and some bacon, that's when my dad came out of nowhere and started moving my neck every-which-a-way. He found it, and I heard him growl.

"Who put their territory mark on my baby?!" Dad asked.

"Nobody Father. I'm 21 you know, I need to have a boyfriend."

"Um, is he brown with light blue eyes and sharp teeth?" Andre asked.

I nodded while pouring myself a cup of coffee.

"Oh, well he sent you some flowers with some Asprin in it."

I walked to the living room to see white roses with a card hanging on the side of them, and a teddy bear. I walked back into the kitchen and read the not to everyone.

"To Miss Rose. I hope you feel better, and I hope I didn't give you a hickey. Much love from Antonio Erizo." I read. Everyone started aweing and teasing me.

"And he sent some Asprin? This dude is so funny."

"What is he? I mean, what race?" Mom asked.

"He's Dominican and Puerto Rican. I know because I spent the night with his brother. Both of them are nice and cute." Amy explained.

"Erizo is his last name? I know his dad, we work together. I'm gonna kill that son of a bitch for putting a territorial mark on my baby girl."

I love my dad, he knows how to make me laugh and get pissed off at the same time. He knows Scourge didn't mean it, but then my own mother just had to kill the vibe.

"You can't talk to him anymore. Those are the type of people that steal our jobs."

"Evilene, be happy that you have a fucking job. Nobody is trying to steal your jobs. I'm tired of you saying that everyone is trying to steal your stuff. Matter a fact, I hope somebody comes to steal your shit, teach your stupid ass a lesson." Ricky went off on that woman! It's about time somebody tells Evilene bout herself.

"Richard T. Rose, you will not talk to me like that. I am your mother!"

"You may think you are but we both know that nobody else claims, other than Junior and Andre because they have to write your stupid name down on a piece of paper!"

"Ricky, stop talking to your mother like that." Dad said, trying not to laugh.

"You're gonna sit there and entertain this Avondré Rose? I am your wife and you will treat me as such!"

"Rhonda, give up the act."

"You know if you divorce me, there will be consequences. I get all the money since I actually made you sign the prenuptial agreement, and you get the kids."

Dad went quiet, and we were all confused. He cleared his throat and turned his attention to Ricky.

"Richard, I know you're angry but, don't talk to your mother like that. Rosy, make sure you listen to your mother about whatever that happens with Antonio. I'll be back later guys, don't wait up."

When Dad walked out the door, we all started yelling at Mom like total maniacs. Yeah, we have our dad's side of the family running through us. The girls were clapping, the boys were taking their house shoes and shirts out and then started pulling out the weapons. Knives, wooden spoons, belt buckles, guns, forks, pans, everything! This woman has the audacity to threaten my dad with taking all his money, where they do dat at?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Scourge and I been going out on more dates, and he asked me if I could move in with him, but I forgot that my parents are now going through a separation thing and my dad is going absolutely crazy! He truly loves my mom, but she doesn't love him back at all. With everything that has happened, I couldn't just leave my dad behind like that so I declined.

I was walking around the mall with Junior because I had to go with him to pick up some shoes, when I saw a certain green haired male with his natural curls out and about, playing with a little girl about 13 years old.

He noticed me and walked over to me.

"Hey Rosy, its nice to see you again. Did you get my gift?" He asked.

I giggled and nodded. "Another vase of White roses, teddy bear, and a bag full of Asprin, which I used, is everything a girl wants."

"Tony, who is this?" The girl asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"This is my friend Rosy. Rosy this is my sister Sonia, she kind of a drama queen."

"Shut up!"

"How about no?"

The little girl stomped off to the food place in the middle of the mall, leaving me and Scourge.

"So, is your place open for one person? I can't live with my parents anymore, it's way too much for me to handle."

"Sure, call me over-"

"One thing though, you have to meet my parents and family before we do anything. I'm the first one moving out, and moving in with a boy so wear something acceptable and attempt to hide most of your tattoos."

"That's absolutely fine with me. I'll catch you later. See you at 8?"

I nodded. I hated the "Meet the Parents" event that everyone will have sooner or later, but my mom is gonna kill me if she hears him say one thing of Spanish or hear where he's from. I hope it goes better than how I picture it in my mind. I also need to get a dress, I'm not wearing that nude one, its not in my size anymore since I lost a little bit of a weight.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A knock was heard at our door, which was Scourge, and he looked good. Two big diamond stud earrings in his ears, he had that 2011 Bruno Mars type hair going on, a black suit and bowtie, and a gold watch. He held two presents in his hands, and kept practicing how he was gonna greet my parents. That's so cute. I straightened my red pin up dress, and slipped my red uncomfortable tall ass heels on, put my earrings in, red lipstick on, and fluffed my hair up. I looked at myself in the mirror, and smiled.

I walked to the door, and opened it right in the middle of Scourge practicing what he was gonna say.

"Uh, hi Rosy! Um, you-"

"Yes I did. Don't worry, it's cute. Come in." I said, moving out the way so he could in. My family came down the stairs in their Sunday best, and attempted to look like the perfect family.

"I'm Antonio Erizo, Rosy's friend. You must be Mr. and Mrs. Rose." Scourge said, holding his hand out.

My dad shook his hand, and asked how he was doing and my mom just gave him the side eye.

Aaron's stupid ass walked around him, and looked at him up and down. Scourge started to hold his breath, and it's kinda cute when he does that.

"If I find, another hickey on my sister's neck, I will personally grab you by your pretty by hair and drag you down the street, into an alley, chop you up in some insty pitsy pieces, put you in a Glad garbage bag, not that cheap shit, then glue some cinderblocks on the sides and throw your ass in a river to make sure nobody sees you again! But that's only if I find a hickey or if you get her pregnant."

"Alright, stop scaring the kid." Dad said.

"I got you a gift sir, Rosy told me you've been wanting this for a long time." I smiled so wide, he remembered what I told him a long time ago.

Dad opened it and his jaw dropped. It was a bottle of Ciroc, which he had to stop drinking when my mom first got pregnant with Aaron, and then he stopped drinking it all together.

"You have my permission to marry Rosy already. Welcome to the family son!" Dad yelled, pulling my poor, poor, date in a tight hug.

After the hug, Scourge handed my mom a box, and it sounded like a necklace or something. She shook it, then opened it to see a 24 karat gold heart on a thin chain, and it was beautiful.

"Let me see! That's beautiful." Junior started.

"24 karat gold? Where did you even get this from?" Alicia asked.

"Pretty Boy had enough money to buy both a bottle of Ciroc and a 24 karat gold chain. We can't even do that." Andre piped in.

"Looks like Rosa Fierce picked up a Mr. Money Bags." Ricky said, plucking my arm.

"What are you gonna do with it Mom?" Amy asked.

"She better not throw it away." Raleigh whispered.

"Good idea Raleigh. He probably stole it anyway, or it's fake." She better not. She threw it in the trash and smiled evilly at Scourge. I saw hurt and rejection fill his eyes, but he still kept a smile on his face. Other boys would've just cussed my mom out and call it night but not him. He's a real trooper.

"Kids, go back upstairs, except for you Rosy." Dad said. He shot a glare at my mom, before walking into the dining room, and us following.

"So, Antonio, what do you do for a living?" Dad asked.

"I am an attorney." Scourge answered.

"How much do you get paid an hour?" Mom asked.

"I make at least $130,000 a year so that's about $62.00 an hour. But that's just me." I could see that Mom was surprised, didn't know I could get me someone like this.

"So where are you from?" Dad asked excitedly.

"Dominican Republic. My dad is Puerto Rican and he used to go to the Dominican Republic, and he would visit my mom and then he just moved there and they had me and my younger brothers. Then we moved to New York, and had my little sister and then here we are." I smiled at him because he was so truthful. I like that.

Now here comes the part where my dad puts me in danger, and the boys fail every time so I won't be surprise if Antonio fails.

My dad out of nowhere threw a glass vase at me, and I was waiting on the impact but I opened my eyes to see Scourge in front of me, suit all popped, holding the vase carefully. He stood up and put it back where it was originally, then sat back down like nothing happened.

"Oh man, Papá is gonna kill me. But at least I saved you a lot of money and a broken nose."

"Well, no one has passed my test before. You may have my daughter as anything you want except side hoe, stripper, prostitute-"

"He gets it Daddy. We just wanna possibly move in together." I confessed.

"Sure you can! He saved you from my vase! Rosalinda, you know you ask the most stupidest questions." Dad joked.

"Hey! Don't I get a say so in this?!" Mom asked.

"No, she's my daughter. You don't even claim her." Mom growled and stared at me.

"You are not moving in with him Rosalinda. You always come in between me and your father, and you wonder I don't claim your fat ass." I heard Scourge growl, but he kept his composure.

"I don't think you should talk to your daughter like that." He said.

"Excuse me? You don't tell me what to do with my daughter hoodlum." Wrong move. You see, in the months we've been dating, Scourge has shown an angrier and abusive side, but that's only when I say something he doesn't like.

"LOOK, I'M DONE BEING NICE! I'VE TRIED TO BE NICE AND FAKE, BUT I'M NOT SCARED TO CURSE AN OLD WOMAN OUT IN FRONT HER WHOLE FUCKING FAMILY! I HAVE HEARD STORIES ON TOP OF STORIES ON HOW YOU BREAK ROSY'S SELF-ESTEEM DOWN WHEN YOU CALL HER FAT AND UGLY, BUT GUESS WHAT PUTA?!" Scourge asked. My mom didn't answer.

"GUESS WHAT?!"

"WHAT?!" My mom yelled back.

"SHE IS THE MOST BEAUTIFUL, SEXIEST, GIRL I KNOW AND LET ME TELL YOU, SHE'S THE BEST IN BED!" He immediately covered his mouth.

Yeah, that was a lie. Boys do that when they wanna piss off the family or whatever, but still Team Virgin.

"Let's go Antonio. I'll be back to pick my stuff back up later." I whispered, dragging him out the door.

"I'm sorry Rosy, I didn't mean to yell at your Moms like that."

"She deserved it. So where are we going to now?" I asked.

"My Mom's house. She wanted to meet you, and don't worry bout the gift. She doesn't want anything." He explained.

We hopped in his car and went to the slums of Brooklyn, and stopped in front of an apartment building. We climbed up the stairs, and rung the buzzer.

"¿Quién es?" Asked a voice.

"Antonio." Scourge answered back.

A man with faded blue hair and light blue eyes opened the door, and had a cigar in his mouth. He looked like that one gangsta from all the hood movies that always asked where his money was.

"Bout time you're back. Your sister is about to drive me nuts. Who's this beautiful person?" He asked.

"Dad, this is my girl Rosalinda Rose. Rosy, this is my Dad Tyler Erizo."

"Hi Mr. Erizo." I said, shaking his hand.

"Oh, call me Tyler. What the fuck happened to your suit?!"

We walked in and sat on one of the couches. "I had to catch a flying vase."

"You went to Avondré's house, didn't you?"

Me and Scourge snickered, which meant it was yes. His dad continued to talk to us until his mom came out and she was absolutely gorgeous! Green hair and green eyes, a beautiful body, and a welcoming smile.

"Hola mamá." Scourge greeted.

"Hello Antonio, is that your beautiful girlfriend you've been talking about all day and all night?" She teased.

"Mom!" Scourge yelled, blushing. I giggled and was actually flattered that he talks about me every day and all day.

"He's been talking about me?" I asked.

"He says he never had a girl as pretty as you and never had a girl that could cook as good as you. And may I say, he was correct. It was bout time Guapo, you got a nice thick girl instead of those disrespectful skinny girls."

"Why thank you. And what does Guapo mean?" I asked. Scourge crossed his arms like a child, and pouted.

"Handsome. He used to love it when he was 4 years old, but when I call him it when he's around girls, my baby boy would get so angry at his mother." Mrs. Erizo explained. She picked up a photo album that had Scourge's name on in green marker, and opened it.

"Look how cute! He was a fat baby." I cooed.

"We kept feeding him pork. He wouldn't eat anything else, and he had a strong stomach to eat it at only 3 months." She turned to the next page, and I saw him holding a mathematics trophy and he had braces.

"You had braces?!" I asked.

"Yeah. I'm gonna go change." Scourge said angrily, leaving me and his mother to talk.

"So how is Tony in bed?" she asked.

"Oh I don't know, we're just moving in with each other and I'm still a virgin. I don't even know if we're going to have sex because of what happened in my childhood. I'm scared that he'll try to hurt me."

 _*Flashback*_

 _I walked into the door from school to see my mom and one of her male friends sitting there, kinda waiting for me._

 _"_ _Honey, I'm leaving you with Uncle Allen for a little. Whatever he asks you to do, do it. Do you understand?"_

 _I noticed that she was firm about it, so I nodded and let her kiss my forehead. Once she left, Uncle Allen put me on his lap, and he smiled at e._

 _I was starting to get uncomfortable, so I looked up at him and frowned._

 _He started to take off my dress, and that's when the screams started coming in._

 _"_ _GET OFF OF ME!" I yelled at the top of my lungs._

 _"_ _Your mother said for you to do what I tell you to do, now stop screaming and calm down. You'll feel a lot better afterwards."_

 _"_ _I want my daddy." I whispered as tears streamed down my face. He grabbed me by my arm and started to put his hands down there, but that's when my dad cae in._

 _"_ _DADDY! HE'S TRYING TO HURT ME!" I yelled, crying in his leg._

 _"_ _What were you doing with my daughter?" Dad asked angrily._

 _"_ _I'm only doing what I was asked to do."_

 _He was asked to do this?_

 _"_ _You have 2 minutes to get out of here before I call the cops." Dad whispered._

 _Uncle Allen got up and walked out the door, and my dad checked me, and took me to the doctor immediately afterwards._

 _I didn't catch anything, luckily, but I will never do that with a boy._

 _*Flashback over*_

I tried my best to hold my tears in, but the old memory just made me like that. I don't wanna hold Scourge back because of what happened. I feel so fucking dirty, still to this day.

"It's okay. Knowing Scourge, he will stay right by your side and love you as much as he can." Valentina explained to me.

Scourge walked downstairs shirtless and basketball shorts, and he saw me crying and he sighed.

"Mom, what did you do? Did you tell her something?" Scourge asked.

"We were just talking about something. She needs to tell you something when you two go home. Which is now." I stared at her, and reluctantly got up and followed Scourge out the door.

 **Author's note: I don't own anything but the plot, the parents, the kids, except Rosy and Amy belong to SEGA**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Once we made it to his house I took my heels off, and kicked the off to the side. I sat on the couch, and massaged my foot because it hurt so bad.

Scourge walked out of his room with a t-shirt and socks for me, and handed it to me. I was gonna put it on, but he was facing my way.

"What? Aren't you gonna put it on?" He asked.

"Not while you're watching me." I said with a laugh.

"Come on now, we're living together. I'm gonna catch you in your panties sooner or later Rose."

"Well it's not later yet. Turn it around Pretty Boy." I said.

He groaned and turned away from me, which made me wanna laugh so fucking hard because I knew he wanted to see me halfway naked.

I took my dress off, and caught him peeking at my butt from the side of his eye, so I threw a pencil at him and continued to put the stuff on. I looked kind of good in this.

"I'm done Tony."

"Oh I can turn around now? You promise you won't throw a pencil at me?"

He chuckled and walked over to me. "Now what was my mom talking about?"

I sighed and looked at him. "So she had asked me how you were in bed, and I said I don't know because we never did before. Then I said I'm not sure if I ever have sex because of what happened to me when I was 12 years old. I was….um…shit."

He wiped the tears from out my eyes, and told me not to go on.

"We don't have to have sex if you don't want to Rose. You know that right?"

"I want to, but I'm scared that you'll hurt me."

He stood up, and he pulled me off the couch and put his arms around my waist.

"I would start off gently, because it's gonna hurt anyway. Then, when you give me the word, then that's when I actually make love to you. I don't wanna do anything too early but, for now, it's cuddles and kisses which is the best thing for right now. Just know, that I will never hurt you baby girl. You're too fragile." He joked.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We've been together for a couple months now and it's been good. When Scourge doesn't have a case, he'll help me study for my exams and stuff like that. He also taught me how to do some traditional meals that his mother used to do. And surprisingly, he hasn't pushed me to have intercourse or anything. I guess because we're both so busy we don't have time to do anything. But when we do have the time, it's having intimate talks or we'll dance in our undergarments, like the weird people we are.

I woke up and heard music blasting in the kitchen and it was really getting on my nerves. Did this dumbass forget that he doesn't live here anymore? Oh stupid ass forgot we've been living together for 4 months already.

I got up and walked to living room to see some other dudes with guns and a kid sitting on the floor.

"Who that is Antonio?" One of boys asked.

"That's my girlfriend, don't worry bout her man, she's a hard sleeper."

"Scourge, I gotta go to my parents' house to get a couple of things. I'll be back in 30 minutes." I said, grabbing my keys and walking out the door.

"You ain't finna walk out there with just a shirt and socks on right?!" Scourge called.

"Right."

"Sweatpants, top drawer."

I walked in his room, and picked a pair of sweatpants out and put them on, and his shoes. They were tan Timberlands.

That's when my dad walked in the room with boxes on top of boxes filled with old CDs and stuff like that. He must've knew that I wasn't and didn't feel like getting them boxes. I love him for that. He smiled at me and set them down.

"That's everything. I'm sorry about what happened last night baby girl. I understand why you left, it was about time that everyone goes their own way. Do good in school, make Daddy proud, and don't get pregnant."

I kissed his cheek and hugged him tightly.

"Make sure that boy takes care of you. Daddy always has guns, remember that."

"I will remember Daddy, and are you sure you don't want grandkids? It'll be fun to see a little you running around here."

"We got Junior. Finish school first."

"Okay Daddy." I said. He walked out the room, and that's when yelling started coming out of nowhere.

I walked out to see that big man that I saw earlier, and my dad going at it, and it looked like guns was gonna get pulled out sooner or later.

"What is wrong with you?" Scourge asked.

"This stupid motherfucker owes me money, and I'm either gonna have to get it either one way or another."

"I don't owe you shit!" Dad yelled back.

"That's too bad." The dude pulled a gun out, and cocked it. I ran in front of my dad, hopefully to make him put the gun down.

"Don't you dare shoot a bullet out that fucking gun or I will pop some shots off and kill every fucking body in this bitch." I said angrily.

"Hey two for one!"

"Sleuth Dogg, if you shoot a bullet at my girlfriend, I will personally kill you. Drop the gun or I will blow your brains out."

Sleuth reluctantly dropped the gun, so did Scourge.

"You can leave now, I'll pay whatever for you." Scourge said.

My dad made his way to the door, when I saw Sleuth pick up his gun and put his finger on the trigger, so I ran in front of my dad, and I blacked out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Scourge POV)

He…shot my baby. He didn't even care he just shot her, not giving a fuck about her life or anything, just BAM!

"ROSY!" I yelled, running over to her and flipping her over. Her dad stooped down also to check her out, and she had two bullets in her leg and her hip, and blood slowly dripped out of her mouth.

"Rosalinda! Please wake up! CALL 911 YOU DUMBASSES!" I yelled. "Rosy, I'm sorry that I ever even let them come here with guns, this is all my fault." Tears threatened to come out my eyes as I waited for the ambulance to come get her, but I already knew she was a goner.

A couple hours went by, and I paced around the hospital lobby. I know Rosy just has to pull through, she just can't die on me like that. I know this is gonna fuck up my relationship with her parents, but I don't care. When I told my mom what happened, she burst into tears like a mother should. I know they just met a couple months ago, but they already developed a relationship.

My mom ran in, so did Rosy's mom, only my mom in tears.

"Is she okay?" Mom asked, grabbing me by my shirt collar.

"I don't know, I let this happen, that should've been me mamá."

"No, no baby. Be happy you're alive. Who did it Antonio?"

I sighed shakily. "Sleuth." I whispered.

She slapped me dead in my face, leaving little cat scratches on my cheek.

"¿Están bromeando?! Sleuth did it?! I told you not to go around that man! Be happy that girl didn't end up getting chopped up and put in a trash bag for the dogs to eat!"

"YOU DON'T THINK I AM?!" I yelled. "I tried to stop him, but he did it last minute when her daddy was about to walk out the door, and I let him fucking do it. She's gonna die thinking her boyfriend doesn't love her because he didn't save her from a couple bullets."

"Antonio Javier, focus on making sure she's okay. It's not your fault, we all know that you love her with all your heart and will make sure nothing happens to her and make sure nobody even touches a hair on her head. You loved her with all your heart, enough to run to the hospital and get blood all over her clothes."

I did love Rosy, and I want to be with her, but after this I don't think I will be able to face her. She probably wants to kill me by now, and I would kill me too.

The nurse walked towards us with a smile.

"Miss Rose is alright, we got the bullets out and she can't walk for a couple months. She specifically said to bring Scourge's stupid ass to her room. Which one of you is Scourge?"

"Me, thank you." I said, pulling the woman into a tight hug. I let go and ran to the room Rosy was in. I smiled and rushed to her side.

"Thank God you're alright. I'm sorry for not getting in the way and getting the bullets myself-" She crashed her lips onto mine, which I was surprised about, but hey, let's wing it!

"Scourge, I did all that by myself. I didn't expect you to jump in front the bullets. I heard everything you said about you loving me. I love you too, but I don't know if I can do the make love thing."

"Rosalinda, we can't do it anyway. You just got a bullet pulled out of your hip. We can do so many other things, making love isn't only penetration. There's the foreplay and the pillow talking, you dressing up in sexy outfits and you stripping and dancing for me."

She giggled and grabbed my hand. "You're so beautiful." I whispered.

"You don't look half bad yourself. I just noticed that you have big beautiful eyes. Were they always that light?" I really do think Rosy is high, but it's cute,

"When I cry, they'll get lighter." I confessed.

"You were crying? Now I know how much you love me."

"To the moon and back."

"To the moon?! What about Pluto?" Okay, Rosy is definitely high.

"Baby, Pluto is not a moon nor is a planet. I have to go around the hot ass son just to go to the moon. I will disintegrate for you." This is the first time when I'm smarter than Rosy! I like it when Rosy is high, I just might make her smoke some weed with me.

The doctor came in and greeted the both of us with a welcoming smile.

"Hello Mr. Erizo, how are you?" The doctor asked.

"I'm fine, how are you?" I asked.

"Could be doing better, especially with this one. She takes them drugs quickly. Since we got the bullets out without any complications, she can go home and we miscalculated some things, but she can indeed walk. Rosalinda, could you please get up and walk for me?" The doctor asked.

"Okay Doc, walk like a runway model?" Rosy asked.

"Sure Miss Rose."

Rosalinda got up and walked from the bed to the door, then back, then hit a cute little pose. When she did that, I decided to add a little sound effect.

"Bam! Good job baby." I said.

"Thank you very much." The doctor chuckled and walked out, that's when Rosy's father and her family, and my mom burst through the door and started screaming frantically.

"Can she walk?!" Mom asked.

"Yes she can walk. She's kinda woozy too."

"Can I see the scars?" Junior asked.

"They're just big holes." Andre said.

"Haha, like my-"

"Rosy, baby, there are kids in the room. And your parents, and my mom."

"Rosalinda, you realized what you did was stupid?" Her father asked.

"Yes Daddy." Rosy said with a laugh.

"And you know you scared the living daylights out of me and your family right?" Mom asked.

"Sorry Mom."

"Mom? I'm Mom Rosalinda, who is this?" Mrs. Rose asked.

"I'm Valentina Erizo, Antonio's mother." Mom greeted.

"Why is my daughter calling you Mom?"

"I don't know, because she wants to?"

"Mom, here's the thing. I call Mrs. Erizo mom because she treats me like her own daughter. Takes me shopping, teaches me how to cook, calls me beautiful. I know she was crying over me because I see it in her eyes. You just look unbothered."

"She does have a point Mrs. Rose. Look at what my mom does, vs. you. You call your daughter fat and ugly, and you're ashamed of her." I explained.

"I'm ashamed of her because she disrespects adults."

Rosy chuckled and looked at her mother. "Sitting there trying not to get raped is disrespecting adults? That's new."

"You know what, come on Rose. We're going home, Mom, we need a ride." I said. My mom got up and helped Rosy out of the hospital bed and gave her some clothes. She went into the bathroom to put those clothes on, that's when the anger started coming out.

"What were you thinking Avondré? You almost got killed! Be glad that stupid girl blocked those shots."

"Now my girlfriend is a shield? What is your problem woman? Do you not appreciate that your daughter is still alive?" I am so pissed off at this woman right now.

"Shut up, we both know that the day she was born that she was worthless. I thought the same thing when Amy was born too."

"And the first time I saw you, I bet cried because you burned my fucking eyes." Amy said.

"You are so heartless. No wonder Rosy likes my mother more than you."

Rosy walked out of the bathroom and grabbed my hand.

"Thanks for coming by Daddy, and siblings, and bitch." Rosy said, turning to her mother.

"Rosalinda Gladys Rose, you will talk to me like that I am your mother, you will treat me as such."

"Um, for your information, its Mrs. Antonio Javier Erizo. Let's go baby." She said, grabbing my shirt and pulling me out the door. Man I'm starting to like Rosy high.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I saw Rosy walk out our room, holding her head and groaning.

"Hey babe, what's wrong?" I asked.

"I have a bad ass headache." Rosy said, sitting on my lap.

I rubbed her leg and kissed her forehead. "To be honest, I loved it when you were high."

"I'm glad you did, because I didn't. You probably got horny off the shit."

"I did, and let's see if this kiss eases it off." I whispered.

I leaned in on her lips and kissed her passionately. Rosy is the best at this to be honest, the way her lips dance with mines and the way she tastes is just fucking a lot.

"Better?" She asked, letting go.

"Much. And I'm hungry, go make me some food." I said.

"Um, when was the last time that you actually cooked Mr. Money Bags?"

"Yesterday." I defended.

"And was it good?"

I looked off to the side and scratched the back of my head.

"Uh-huh. Just for you, I'll make some fried pork chops."

"YES!" I yelled, hugging her. See what had happen was, I told Rosy that I could 24 hours without pork. I lied, of course, and she didn't make any for that amount of time and I almost died. I needed some fucking pig!

"You're a little kid when it comes to pigs." Rosy said, walking to the kitchen.

"I likes me some Wilbur insides. You can't blame me, I grew up in a house where being a vegan or a vegetarian was a sin."

"Really, well I grew up in a house where all the skinny people got to eat the good stuff without being clowned, and the fat kids were just stared at."

"Hey don't be mad. I was a chubby kid too, and that meant I was getting fed."

"True, and now you're gonna get fat. Fried pork chops, nice and fresh. Do you wanna a drink with that?"

"A beer."

Rosy stared at me with a nasty look on her face.

"Beer? I'm not kissing you for rest of the night, I'm not tasting beer and you fuck around and belch in my mouth."

"Fine Wicked Witch of the West, get me something with alcohol in it."

She threw me a bottle of Ciroc, and we both know you can't have vodka with pork chops. That'll fuck me up.

"I can't have vodka with this Rose. Just get me some Kool-Aid dude."

She threw me a cup of Kool-Aid, and I poured some vodka in there to make it kinda alcoholic to a point where I won't kill myself.

She came and sat by me, and put her head on my shoulder.

"Can we talk about kids?" Rosy asked out of nowhere. I choked on my drink, and it started to sting my throat.

"AW FUCK THAT BURNS!"

"Are you okay babe?"

Am I okay? AM I OKAY? You just brought the idea of kids up out of fucking nowhere, and THEN YOU'RE GOING TO ASK ME IF I'M OKAY?! I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU!

"I'm fine. Kids, I sure as hell don't want any right now. But I do want a little boy so I can play video games and teach him how to play basketball and shit. LET'S HAVE A BABY!"

"Scourge Erizo, I mean, if we were to have kids, what would you name them?"

I've never really thought about it really. I'm ain't nothing but 23, I have a little bit of time on my hands until I have kids.

"If it was a boy, Marrón Damian or something like that. And if it is a girl, I'm kinda torn in between Melanie Isabella and Melody Valentina. They're both beautiful names, but I can't decide on one."

"Those are beautiful names."

"Yeah, so get prepared."

"And how do you know that I'm having kids with you?"

"Because you are, you already call yourself Mrs. Erizo."

She rolled her eyes, and got up, but I pulled her ass back and pulled her on my lap, and kissed her.

"Get off of me Erizo." She murmured.

"You know you love it when I do this."

"Whatever."

 **Rosy and Scourge belong to Sega**

 **I own the plot, Mr. and Mrs. Rose, and their kids, except for Amy who belongs to SEGA also, and Mr. and Mrs. Erizo**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I woke up in the middle of the night, to see Scourge not there sleeping on my side. He's been kind of a working man these couple of days. He's been working on cases, on top of cases, on top of cases, which I think is giving him some kind of rush.

I walked towards his office, and saw him working on the case, doing things attorneys do. He looked stressed, and tired because he's been working for at least 2 days straight with no breaks.

"Babe, don't you think you need at least little bit of rest? You haven't slept in two days."

"I'm fine Rosy, I gotta get to work in a couple hours and I need you to make me some coffee."

"Alright baby, when this case is over, best believe, I will make sure that you go to sleep." Scourge chuckles and went back to his work.

I'm really starting to worry about him, he's become addicted to coffee and caffeine and that's not good. What if he passes out from exhaustion?

That next morning, I gave him his coffee and his briefcase. He put his thick glasses on, and kissed me goodbye.

"Be careful Pretty Boy." I said.

"I will, by the time I come back, I would've won the case, I'll take you out to a candlelight dinner for our anniversary, and I'll be perfectly fine."

"Okay." I pecked a kiss at his lips one more time, before he left out the door.

I called Amy up, but surprisingly, Sonic picked up. I guess they're roommates at the college.

"Wassup Rosy?" Sonic answered.

"Do you know what's going on with Scourge? He seems kind of off." I asked.

"He's been drinking a lot of coffee because of work, and I know he's been having trouble sleeping. He was gonna get back on his sleeping pills but, he'll abuse them, and we both don't want to see that and the aftermath."

"Okay, thanks." I said before hanging up.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Scourge walked, smiling weakly and major bags under his eyes. He looked like a maniac!

"Hey babe, are you alright?" I asked, walking over to him. I grabbed his briefcase and put it in the closet. He took his glasses off and sat them to the side, and flopped down on the couch.

I took his suit off, and started massaging his shoulders to release the stress.

"Are you okay?" I asked. "How was work?"

"I won all my cases, but now I'm tired as fuck, but today is our anniversary and I wanna take you out." He explained.

"We'll go when you feel better. Don't take any pills, I don't want you to hurt yourself."

"Aight baby. I'm going to bed, and I expect you to be right there with me."

I grabbed his arm, and pulled him into our bedroom and we cuddled in silence. I was tired too because when Scourge wasn't there, I couldn't sleep. When we used to get into arguments and he would always tell me that he couldn't go to sleep without me.

"Okay, I'll be there in a minute."

He smiled, and started making his way to the bedroom, when I heard a thump and Scourge scream like a little girl in pain.

"Are you okay?!"

"My leg! My leg fucking hurts!"

I walked over to him and looked at his leg. Nothing was on it, so must've caught a cramp or something. I picked him up, and dragged this 6'5 grown ass man to our bed.

"Sweet Jesus and the angels. OUCH!" He started whining, which was funny but, I didn't want to laugh because he was hurt, but come on, you can't tell me that's not funny.

"Scourge, if start crying over a Charlie Horse, I will videotape it and send it to your mom and dad."

Tears brimmed in his eyes, but he kept his composure, and sucked it up, pause.

"Nah, I'm a fucking thug, blood-MOMMY!" I burst out laughing, but didn't mean to! I swear I didn't mean too.

"Scourge, just walk it off, you'll be fine. Maybe if you ain't drink all that coffee with your over caffeinated ass." I joked.

"Haha, very fucking funny. It was so funny that I forgot to laugh." He glared at me, but he looked like a freaking child. Scourge and pain don't mix.

"You know if you drunk anymore of that you would've went into cardiac arrest, and possibly died?" I asked.

"…Maybe."

I handed him some type of gum to chew to ease it off. My dad left it here, so why not use it?

I lied next to him, and rubbed my hand up and down his leg. I know he hates it when I do that, but it's fun as fuck.

"I was thinking about what you said about kids. I just don't want them to feel different because you're mixed, I'm mixed, we'll make really mixed babies. But before we do that, I want to meet your whole family so I know who I'm dealing with. And once we're done with that, take you to meet mine in the Dominican Republic. Now, I know we're not gonna have kids for a long time, but just in case."

"I don't know Scourge. What if my family judges you?" I asked.

"Which side? Because I know you're Mom and Dads' families aren't close like that, unlike mine."

"Mom's side. My grandparents don't like people mixing in with the family, but my dad's family, they'll accept you with open arms."

"Then it's settled, we're going to Inglewood, California to visit your father's family first, then Mayfield, Michigan to visit your mother's family, go to San Jose De Los Llanos, and then have a big meet and greet with everybody. We leave tomorrow. Start packing woman."

I giggled. "Okay Antonio."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To be honest, I'm kinda nervous, since this is my first time leaving out of Brooklyn, matter a fact, New York since I left Quisqueyo. I made sure not to wear blue or red, just a black t-shirt, white jeans, and white high top Adidas. I heard about fucking Inglewood, it is not to be fucked with. I've been apart of a gang, don't wanna be apart of one again.

I knocked on the screendoor, and that's when this man opened it and put a gun to my fucking head.

"Terrell!" Rosy called. If this motherfucker shoots me, I'm gonna be so fucking mad.

"Rosalinda Gladys Rose, look how much you're grown. You look exactly like Gramma."

"You don't look half bad yourself. This is my boyfriend, Antonio, Scourge, this is my cousin Terrell."

I smiled nervously, and put the gun down from my head. "Why you and this Mexican nigga here?"

"Because, I wanted him to meet you guys. We are planning to have kids in a couple years, and he just wants a feel on who he's dealing with."

"Well come on in Brother Antonio, you're family now. Sorry about the gun thing, you ain't use the doorbell."

"It's no problem." Once I said that, two little bratty ass demons-I mean, children of God ran by me and I almost tripped me! Strike number one.

"Jeremiah and Messiah! Where is your sister?" Terrell asked.

"I don't know. Why do you have an ese in our house?" Oh hell no.

"Because that's my cousin's boyfriend, their gonna make your little cousins."

"Really?!"

"Hell no. Um Rosy, these are my sons Jeremiah and Messiah. Kids, this is my cousin Rosy and her boyfriend Antonio. They're from New York, and don't call Antonio an ese." Terrell walked off, leaving Me and Rosy with these kids from hell-I mean from heaven.

"Excuse me sir, are you an ese?"

"What kind of Mexican are you?"

"Do you like tacos and play in a mariachi band?"

"Why do you like our cousin?"

"Why is your hair so tall?"

"Why do you have so many tattoos on your neck?"

"Did it hurt?"

"If you have babies, I hope they don't look like you."

"Why are you so ugly?"

"Rosy why are you with him?"

"LOOK HERE YOU LITTLE DEMONS-I mean…um, children of God, you guys ask a lot of questions." I said.

"Yeah, and you still didn't answer them." The older boy with red cornrows and green eyes said.

"Look here Riley and Huey from the Boondocks-I mean, angels from Heaven, I didn't know I was obligated to answer those questions." These kids are really trying me, I'm not scared to pop off by a 12 year old and 8 year old.

That's when a woman that looked kinda like the little 8 year old, but with brown hair walked in holding a baby girl that looked exactly like Rosy, other than the hair.

"Hey Rosy, longtime no see."

"Hi Natasha. How's this one?" Rosy asked.

"Ugh, you just don't know. Who's this Pretty Boy?"

"I'm Antonio. Rosy's boy-IF ONE OF YOU UGLY KODAK BLACK MOTHERFUCKERS TOUCH MY HAIR ONE MORE TIME!"

"Sorry, this is my boyfriend. Scourge, don't talk about my cousins like that."

"Shit, I don't blame him. Do you mind holding her for a second? I have to go to the store right quick to pick up a couple things. Nice meeting you Antonio." She threw the little girl in Rosy's arms, then walked out the house.

"Hey little baby Sasha, you are a cute baby, oh yes you are." Rosy cooed.

"Why are you talking to it like that?" I asked.

"Because, it doesn't understand grown folk talk." That doesn't make any sense.

The little girl started reaching out for me, and I was reluctant at first, until she started crying.

"I'm um, Uncle Scourge. You are a cute kid, hope my sons don't act like your brothers, I'll die." The little girl giggled, and grabbed my nose.

"Okay little one, let go of Uncle Scourge's nose." I pried her finger off my nose, and just played with her. I think I'm gonna be a good father.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _*DREAM*_

 _I woke up to feel somebody jumping on my bed, yelling and screaming at the top of their lungs. I looked to see a little boy with brown hair that was braided back and light blue eyes, staring at me. Then two little girls, one with pink hair and blue eyes, the other one with green hair and green eyes. Then another little boy with green hair, and pink tips and green eyes, with a missing tooth._

 _"_ _Daddy!" They all yelled, jumping on me._

 _"_ _What the fuck is going on?" I asked. "Where's Rosy?"_

 _"_ _In the kitchen making breakfast." The oldest boy answered._

 _"_ _What's your name?"_

 _The boy looked at me like I was crazy, like I asked the most absurd question._

 _"_ _Marrón Damian." He answered._

 _"_ _Ooh! Mine is Melanie Isabella!" The girl with pink hair yelled._

 _"_ _Mine is Melody Valentina." For some reason, I feel a connection with that one._

 _"_ _I'm Antonio Jr. aka Lil Tony."_

 _"_ _Oh no." I whispered. I walked out the room, to see it wasn't my regular apartment. It was a big ass penthouse with a balcony, and curled stair cases. I ran to the kitchen to see Rosy standing there, cradling a little boy with red hair and blue eyes._

 _"_ _Good morning. It's kinda late, isn't it?" Rosy asked._

 _"_ _We have…five…kids." I whispered, sitting down._

 _"_ _Well yeah. You wanted them." That can't be true._

 _"_ _Who is that?" I asked, pointing to the sleeping kid._

 _"_ _This is your son Antonio. We just had the kid two weeks ago. Alexander Miguel Avondré Erizo."_

 _*DREAM OVER*_

I popped up and made sure I was still alive. Rosy was next to me reading a book, and just ignored that I had a nightmare.

"Babe, I had a crazy dream that me and you had five kids." I whispered, laying my head on her thighs and wrapping my arms around her waist.

"Were they cute kids?" Rosy asked, playing in my hair.

"Yeah. We had twin daughters and three boys. They all had big curly hair, and they were loud ass fucking children. Then there was this one kid named Lil Tony, he was so unbothered."

Rosy giggled. "Maybe you predicted what and how your kids will look like and what the will act like."

I closed my eyes and fell asleep, trying to not think about them damn kids.

 **Little baby Erizos? I don't know, maybe. I know it was short, I've been up for the last couple of days, trying to get this chapter in. I need to go to sleep to think of more ideas.**

 **I own the plot, Terrell, Natasha, Sasha, Jeremiah, Rosy's parents and grandparents, Scourge's parents, and the Erizo dream kids.**

 **Scourge and Rosy belong to SEGA.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Plan (Part 1)

"I heard that Rosy and Scourge want kids." I said.

"Really? Are you sure Amy, because sometimes you misinterpret things when you're being nosy." Alicia asked.

"100% sure. Because him and Sonic were talking, and Scourge was saying he secretly wants kids, but Rosy is scared to have sex with him because of what happened when she was a kid." You can call me nosy all you want, I know exactly what I'm talking about.

"What? That's really sad."

"Scourge said that he will be there for her for as long as he needs to, but he's losing his patience."

"Well that's Antonio for you."

"I know, but me and Sonic though. No wonder they call him Sonic." I giggled stupidly.

"Girl, you're only 18."

"But he's the best at it. You wondering why I'm so happy all time, because I know what I go home too."

"Oh my God, Amelia Rose. You're a lil freak aren't you."

Mom walked down the stairs, and gave us a glare.

"I heard what you two was talking about." She said.

"And we care because?" Alicia asked.

"You're a slut, you know that right Ames?"

"Nope, because I like being intimate with my man I'm a slut?"

"No, you're with that trash. What happened with Thomas?" Mom asked.

"Tried to rape me." I said quickly.

"Charles?"

"Gay."

"Lawerence?"

"Cry baby." I sipped my margarita, and looked at her.

"Now that I think of it, you have changed since you've been with that trouble maker. You wear those revealing clothes, and you always wear your hair straight."

Yes my hair is always straight, and wearing a crop top and jean shorts is not revealing. It's the style now and days.

"Anyway, do you think Rosy will have cute babies?" I asked.

"Wait, Rosalinda is pregnant?"

"Fuck no, she ain't gonna get pregnant soon either. Scourge was talking about it, and he really wants them because he had a dream about it." I explained.

"Over my dead body."

"Dude, she's not even getting intimate with him anytime soon." Alicia said.

Rosy walked in, and it looked like she was glowing and she had a big smile on her face.

"Hey Mrs. Erizo."

"I love being Mrs. Erizo. Scourge took me out to this skating rink for my birthday, then went to the Juvenile Center of Downtown Brooklyn and spoke to some of the kids. To turn out Scourge was there from age 14 to 17, then they moved him to the jail center." Rosy explained.

"What did he do?" Alicia asked.

"Assault. He was fighting with some kid and he pulled a knife out and stabbed him. I don't even know how he got a job as an attorney."

All of our jaws dropped, because Rosy was so calm about this.

"Rosy, you need to get out of that relationship. It's dangerous, Mother always knows best."

"No you don't! Scourge is away from his past! He could've killed you when you disrespected me when you first met him, but he didn't want to because he has changed." Rosy yelled.

"I'm only trying to help you Rosalinda."

"No you're not, you just want me to find someone that you approve of, which is a white dude! Why did you even marry my dad?"

"Because I loved him. The first week after we got married I knew it was a mistake, but then I found out I was pregnant with your brother and I didn't want to make your father a statistic, so I stayed."

"You stayed for 23 years? So that's why you treat Aaron with respect because he was the first and only one made out of love."

"I don't wanna be like that. I love Scourge, and I will only love Scourge. I'm not going to fake love with anyone else."

"Sometimes faking love is for the best. It can save your life."

"Mom, sometimes loving somebody for real is for the best too. If we keep fake loving each other, you won't be able to tell the difference between what's real and what's fake. It's like telling the difference between real butts and fake butts, everyone is getting fake butts, and now it's hard to tell what's real and what's fake." I explained.

"Just break it off with him Rosalinda. Do what I tell you to do."

Rosy stood up and grabbed her purse, she sighed and looked straight at Mom.

"No." I smiled and was cheering her on in my mind.

"Go find your man girl!" Alicia yelled.

"You're gonna regret this Rosalinda."

"I already regretted calling you Mom."

That's when Scourge and Sonic walked in, and everything looked weird.

"What did I miss?" Sonic asked.

"Nothing, Rosy was just standing up to Mom. Nothing out of the normal."

Sonic chuckled. "You're so stupid."

"Don't call my daughter stupid you piece of shit." Mom yelled.

"He didn't technically call me stupid! It's a funny thing, calm your sun kissed ass down." I yelled.

"And I ain't the piece of shit here." Sonic murmured.

"I really hate that you're with him Amelia."

"And I really hate that I'm here talking to your arrogant ass. Babe, I'm going, I'll see you in the dorm room."

"Be ready for me!" I yelled before he walked out the door.

"Oh uh-uh, did you just secretly tell him that you're gonna-" Rosy started.

"…Maybe."

"Amy that's nasty." Scourge said as they walked out the door.

"I got a plan to come in between those two. I'll make sure Rosy never forgives him again." Mom whispered.

"Don't you even think about it." I said, pointing at her.

She smiled evilly, and walked back upstairs.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rhonda searched Scourge up on all social media sites, like his old Myspace, to see if she could find a girl that Scourge used to go out with. Finally, she found one, and she was beautiful.

"Hmm, Anastasia Ramirez." She picked up her phone, and called Anastasia's number.

"Hello?" Answered the girl.

"Hello, this is Rhonda Rose, I want to offer you something."

"Okay, I'm listening."

"Good, you were Scourge Erizo's girlfriend at one point, right?"

"Yes."

"He's been telling me that he misses you, and he wants to see you, if you can meet him at his apartment in Brooklyn."

"Okay, thank you."

"Oh you're very welcome." Rhonda hung up, and chuckled evilly. "Rosalinda is going to learn one of these days, not to mess with me."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anastasia walked up to Scourge's apartment, and took a deep breath. She knocked on the door, then waited.

Scourge got up to get the door, thinking it was his pizza, but opened it to see Anastasia standing there with a seductive smile on her face.

"Hey Tony."

"What do you want Anastasia, I thought you didn't want to see me ever again after I stabbed your boyfriend 9 years ago." Scourge asked.

"I heard that you missed me, and your current bitch won't give herself up to you. I can make you feel better."

"What happened to Pablo, who is the actual father of the kid that was supposed to be my son?"

"Oh my God, Scourge, me and him broke up. I just wanna be with you so we can raise Javier together."

"I have a girlfriend."

Anastasia went to the final resort, and kissed him forcefully. Scourge tried to pry her off him at first, but he got caught up himself.

Rosy walked in, and saw what was going on. She was completely heartbroken, and angry tears streamed down her face.

"ANTONIO! WHO IS THIS?!" She yelled.

"Rosy! Look, baby, it's not what it looks like."

"It's not? Then why is this hoe's tongue down your throat?!"

"You're the one not having sex with him. I was just trying to help an old friend, and my son's father out."

Rosy looked at Scourge with hurt in her eyes.

"Babe, she's lying, I don't have a son with her!" Scourge started. "I love you and only you!"

Scourge went out to touch her, but that earned a big slap in his face.

"Don't touch me! I wasted my money on these fucking Jordans for your birthday, just to come home to this?! You making out with some slut?!'

"Rosy, she came onto me first! I didn't want this to happen!"

"You obviously love her more than me!"

"Please don't say what I think you're gonna say. I LOVE YOU ROSALINDA!"

"I'm sorry Scourge, it's over. To think we were gonna have kids, I was so stupid. You can have fun with your little skinny bitch, because I'm gone!"

"Baby! Don't leave me!"

"Don't baby me! I'm not your baby! That hoe over there is your baby!"

Rosy packed all her things, and called Aaron to come get her. Sooner or later, Aaron got there and saw that Scourge was sitting on his couch, distraught and his knees to his chest.

"Come on Aaron."

"What's wrong with him?" Aaron asked.

"He cheated on me."

"I DIDN'T CHEAT ON YOU! SHE CAME ONTO ME FIRST, WHAT DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?! I LOVE YOU AND ONLY YOU! I DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW ANASTASIA EVEN TRACKED ME DOWN!"

"Her name is Anastasia? I think I know her."

"I don't care, either way you cheated, and I'm done."

Scourge finally gave up, and shrugged his shoulders.

"Alright. But just know, I will always love you, and I didn't mean for this to happen."

Rosy reluctantly walked out the house, never looking back.

"I'm sorry Rose."

 **Poor Scourge! No more Scourge and Rosy? Maybe, maybe not. Sorry that it's so short, but this is part one and I decided to break the two up.**

 **Amy, Sonic, Scourge, and Rosy belong to SEGA. I own everyone else.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Plan (part 2)

It's been a couple days, and Scourge hasn't been out the house in days. He's slowly becoming fat, and growing a beard. His eyes aren't glowing anymore, and his house is so quiet. Without Rosy singing or making jokes, he doesn't know what to do anymore.

Sonic walked in, and was completely disgusted with his brother and his house.

"Got damn Tony, I didn't know you and Rosy's break up made you feel like this. I knew you were going to be sad but, fucking food wrappers and beer bottles all on the floor?"

"Leave me alone, let me be by myself." Scourge scolded.

"Nah, you need to get to the gym, we need to get you a protein shake, take a shower, and shave." Sonic explained, pulling his brother off the couch, and pushing him into his bathroom.

"What if I see Rosy at the gym?" Scourge asked.

"Go up to the bitch and say "fuck you" then go about your day happily. I did that to Amy when we first broke up, and look what it did, she ran right back to me because she knew that I didn't care about her." Sonic explained.

Scourge walked out the bathroom and slammed Sonic up against the wall.

"If you ever call her a bitch again, I will kill you."

"You're so whipped, come on. Get dress so we have time to go to my dorm room and get a protein shake."

Scourge dropped him, and walked back into the bathroom.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Scourge sat down after a long workout, and looked over to the kids' gym to see a couple playing with their infant son, being happy. He almost started crying when he saw the cute episode, but pulled himself together.

"Done looking at young kids?" Sonic asked.

"I'm not a pervert Sonic. I was thinking about what me and Rosy would look like with a baby. You know, do things like take them to the gym and play with them."

"Antonio, there are so many other fishes in the sea, you can't just focus on that one guppie."

Although he was right, Scourge didn't want to believe it.

"Whatever, come on, let's go get that stupid shake." Sonic squealed happily like a little girl, and ran out the gym.

Once they got to the dorm room, Scourge sat down on the couch and started watching TV while Sonic made the shakes. Amy and Rosy walked in, and shit, Rosy looked just as bad as Scourge.

"Hey Scourge!" Amy exclaimed.

"Hi Amy." Scourge said.

"What you doing baby?"

"I'm making a protein shake for Scourge. He just started going back to them gym after a week of not going."

"I bet he looks pregnant." Amy whispered.

"He does, he just got his abs back." Sonic whispered back with a laugh.

"Well me and Rosy are gonna go get our hair done because she looks like Erykah Badu because she ain't straightened it in a week."

Scourge looked back at Rosy to see that her curls were showing, and she had a lot of them, and he thought it was beautiful, she was beautiful.

"I think she looks beautiful." Scourge murmured.

Amy and Sonic looked at Scourge like he was crazy, but he kept looking at the TV.

"Don't straighten it. Just touch it up and it'll look cute, it shapes your face perfectly. It's not frizzy, you just have a lot of long tight curls, and some people might think that's cute. Every time me and you went out and you had those natural curls showing, boys will look at you and try to holler at you, but when you wore your hair straight, everyone would leave you alone. I fell in love with the curls, that's why I felt so awkward when you walked in here looking like that, but hey, that's just me." Scourge explained.

"I'm not getting back with you just because you said that."

"I didn't say you fucking had too. I was giving you a compliment, but hey, fuck you bitch." Scourge said coldly.

Rosy had tears in her eyes, threatening to come out. She didn't know he felt that way about her. He went from being nice to being an asshole in two seconds.

"Carlos, take me home."

Sonic nodded and grabbed his car keys, and gave Scourge his protein shake

"You didn't have to talk to her like that."

"Didn't you say that I had to do that?" Scourge asked.

"Yeah, but I don't want kids anytime soon, you want kids. You want Rosy to tell her future husband and kids that you were the reason that she even had sex and had kids because she wanted to fuck you over, the way you did her?"

"No."

"Okay then. Stop acting stupid."

Sonic pulled up to the apartment complex, and dabbed Scourge. (a dab is a handshake)

"Make sure you don't drink all of that in one minute, you'll be shitting up your bathroom."

"Thanks Sonic." Scourge said, before walking in his building and going up the stairs. That's when he saw Andre, Aaron, and Ricky standing in front of his door.

"If you guys are here to beat me up, then you're going to have to wait a couple minutes." Scourge said.

"No, we're here to tell you that your break up was a set up. Our mom planned it. She went on your old social media pages and looked up girls to find to break you and Rosy up." Ricky explained.

Scourge dropped his things in disbelief.

"You have got to be kidding me. So I got fat and depressed for no reason, and that I cursed Rosy out for no reason?"

They all nodded. "We're going to try and convince Rosy that our mom did this, but we don't have any guarantees." Andre said.

"Get her down here. I mean right now." Scourge demanded. He went into his house and dialed Amy's number.

"Hello?" Amy answered.

"Bring Rosy down here. I have to tell her something."

"Okay, see you then." Amy hung up, and in minutes they were here.

"What do you want?" Rosy asked.

Scourge walked up to her and crashed his lips onto hers.

"It was a set up. Our break up was meant to happen, your mom did it Rosalinda."

"He's telling the truth Rose." Ricky piped in.

"I can't believe this. So you didn't technically cheat, my mom called a girl and told her to do this?" Rosy asked.

"Yes. Dad went through her phone and saw the text messages and everything." Aaron explained.

"Great. Just great." Amy whispered.

"We're going to go over there and confront her. I'm tired of her ruining my life and the people that I love's life." Scourge said.

"What if she calls the police?" Andre asked.

Scourge bent down to Andre's height and chuckled.

"Then that means, I'm going to jail. I'm not afraid to go back for assault."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They pulled up to the house, all prepared for the worst, and walked in.

"MOM!" Amy called.

Rhonda walked down the stairs, to see everyone getting ready to gang up on her.

"What's wrong?"

"Cut the bullshit Rhonda, we know exactly what you did to break me and Rosy up. I wanted to like you, but you done crossed the line." Scourge explained.

"We have proof too." Andre piped in.

"Rosy, you're gonna let him do this to me? I was there for you when this asshole cheated on you. He's a piece of shit."

"He may be a piece of shit, but he's my piece of shit, and I can't believe you did this to me."

"I'm moving out, and I'm taking Andre and Junior with me. It won't be long until you kill them so you can get back at Dad."

"NO! YOU'RE NOT GONNA DO THIS TO ME, I AM YOUR MOTHER AND I WILL NOT BE IGNORED!" Rhonda yelled.

"Mom, just give it up." Said a voice.

Everyone turned to see Alicia, Raleigh, and Avondré standing there with bags in their hand.

"If you sign these divorce papers, I will give you half of my money and pay for a house, very far away from here. There is a U-Haul truck waiting out there waiting for you, it's filled with gas and your things, please just sign the papers and go. You don't have to see us ever again Rhonda." Avondré explained.

Rhonda walked up to him, and signed the papers. She smiled evilly, looking back at everyone.

"I'll be back, and best believe it won't be pretty. Goodbye, for now." Rhonda said, before getting in the truck and driving off.

"Dad!" All the kids yelled, running to him and giving him a hug.

"I'm sorry for leaving you guys. Go, be free, do what you want. Don't let anyone hold you back, don't let anyone call you ugly, because you know what the scar on your face is, and the way your body is set up is?"

They shook their heads.

"Those are your perfect imperfections. That means, that your imperfections are perfect, for you. Andre, I know it's too late to get those braces off, but guess what?"

"What?" Andre answered.

"Those fangs, are your perfect imperfections. Scourge, I'm so sorry for the way my wife has treated you. Even though you and Rosy are broken up, you're still apart of the family."

"Thank you, sir."

"Please, call me Dre."

"Rosy, are you and Mr. Scourge still broken up? Are you gonna be broken up forever?" Junior asked.

"I don't know. Nobody knows what the future holds, because Scourge technically didn't hurt me, I don't know because I'm confused. Do you guys mind?" Everyone nodded and walked out the house, leaving Scourge and Rosy there.

"You happy now?" Scourge asked.

"Whatever." Rosy murmured with an eye roll.

"Why don't you love me, the way I love you?"

"I never did say I didn't."

"Well let me tell you something Rose, I know our relationship will never be patched up, but just know no matter what you do, I love you. No matter who you go out with it, I love you. When you have kids, I will love you. When you get married, I will love you. When you're with your husband, just remember that, I. WILL. ALWAYS. LOVE. YOU!"

(Rosy POV)

 **!LEMON ALERT! IF YOU KNOW YOU AIN'T OLD ENOUGH OR OVER 16, THEN GET TO STEPPIN'!**

I slapped him dead in his face, and crashed my lips on to his. Scourge grabbed my waist, and I ran my hair through his silky hair.

I wrapped my legs around Scourge's waist, as he carried me to the bedroom. He slammed me onto the bed, and slowly started to take each other's clothes off.

"Make me yours." I whispered.

"Are you sure?" Scourge asked.

"Yes, I'll be alright."

He took my bra off, and tweaked and pulled at my nipples. This was a new feeling; I've never felt this good before. It feels so good and pleasurable, I didn't even know that this was a part of sex. I just thought it was penetration, but Scourge was right. The foreplay is better than the actual penetration part of sex.

It felt like me and him left the real world, and was just in a space where it was just me and him, and nobody else, just us, together. I wouldn't want it any other way.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too." He whispered in my neck, his low voice kissing my neck. Yup, he was gonna put a couple hickeys there.

Scourge went down to my pants, and slipped them off of me. Being the gentleman Scourge is, he looked up at me, asking for recognition. I nodded, and he slipped off my panties.

He put his tongue down there, and it felt…different, but in a good way. It felt so good, that I almost passed out. I ran my hands through his hair, and moaned at the top of my lungs.

"Antonio, go faster."

Scourge wrapped his arms around my legs, and moved his tongue faster. He told me he was good, but I didn't know he was that good! I thought he was lying at first.

A sensation moved through my body, it was good sensation though. I don't know how to explain it. It just feels like something is just ready to come out of me that shows I pleasured I was.

"Antonio, I'm gonna cu- cu-"

"It's okay baby, that's normal." I screamed as the sensation ran out my body.

"You okay?" He asked.

I was breathing heavily because it took a lot out of me. I guess that's that thing Amy was talking about, when Sonic would do the exact same thing. An orgasm, that's what it's called.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I whispered.

Scourge took his boxers off, revealing his erect member, and put it in front of my flower.

"Babe, you know once I do this, there ain't no going back."

"I know, I won't regret it."

He nodded, and moved into me, breaking my virginity wall. I hissed in pain, and tears rolled down my cheeks. This is what I'm scared off.

"Hold on baby, it'll stop hurting in a second." Scourge whispered, kissing the tears off of my face.

After a couple minutes, the pain subsided, and I told him to go ahead. Scourge thrusted in and out of me slowly at first, but it still felt good. He was so graceful and gentle with it, you wouldn't believe it.

"Faster." I moaned.

He chuckled and went faster, which was the best decision I made. He grabbed my hips, and started groaning.

"You're so fucking tight."

"Yeah and I bet you like it."

Scourge looked at me with a playful glare. "You're damn right."

He grabbed my face and brought me to his lips, and we kissed passionately.

"I love you." Scourge whispered against my lips.

"I love you too."

Slowly, I felt myself coming to a point, and dug my nails in his shoulder blades.

"Scourgey! Baby, I'm gonna-"

"Me too." Scourge whispered. He started growling, which was a weird sign that said he was getting ready to cum.

"ANTONIO!"

"ROSALINDA!" Scourge yelled, with a growl following it.

He fell by me, then wrapped his arms around my waist.

"That was amazing." Scourge whispered.

"I know right." I whispered back, obviously out of breath because this was so awesome.

"I don't know what I was afraid of. This was the best experience I will ever have."

Scourge chuckled. "Out of all the girls that I've slept with, which was like 3, you were the absolute best. I'm sorry for kissing my ex, I'm sorry about all the infidelity. You're the one for me."

"It's alright. You're the one for me also."

"Well, now that that's settled. Let's go home, I have a surprise for you."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once we got home, Scourge set up and candle lit dinner.

"This is nice Antonio." I said.

"Thank you. Now, two plates of pulled pork subs coming right up, and a glass of wine." Scourge said. That was one of our first date meals, the first time he ever made me laugh.

"Thank you sir."

He chuckled and we clinked our glasses together. As we finished eating, he started pulling out boxes.

"Babe, you remember when I was doing cases on top of cases, and I was sick for a month?" Scourge asked.

"Yes, you scared me half to death."

"Well, I was trying to save enough money to buy us this penthouse that has 6 bedrooms, 5 bathrooms, a big ass kitchen, curled staircases that are gold, a big living room, a theater, and a balcony. When we broke up, I already purchased it, so there was no going back. And, the reason why I bought the house is because I wanted to start a family with you. Now, that we're back together I want to give you this." He handed me a big box, and it had the key to the penthouse in there.

"Oh Scourge." I said.

He walked over to my side of the table, and got down on one knee. Tears started brimming in my eyes, as he opened the red velvet box, and showed this big rose gold diamond ring.

"Rosalinda Gladys Rose, I know we've been through a lot this last year and a half. I want you to know that I love you, I want you to know that I always want you to be with you. So please answer me this, will you marry me?"

I screamed at the top of my lungs and hugged the fuck out of him. He wrapped his arms around me.

"Yes I will marry you Stupid!" I yelled.

Scourge picked me up and spun me around. He put the ring on my finger, and I admired it. "It was my grandmother's. They pass it down to the first boy, and I thought I'll just touched it up. Cleaned it and everything."

"You are so romantic, you stupid dumbass."

"I try. I love you Rosy."

"I love you more."

 **Yay! Rosy and Scourge are getting married!**

 **Rosy, Scourge, Amy, and Sonic belong to SEGA. I own everybody else.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It's been a couple weeks since Rosy and I had sex for the first time and since I proposed to her, now she's kind of sick. She has morning sickness, and her boobs hurt all the time.

I woke up to hear Rosy throwing her guts up, so I went in there and pulled her hair back.

"You want me to call my mom?" I asked.

"No, she can't drive on that icy road."

"If she can drive during a hurricane, then I'm pretty sure puede conducir en una carretera helada. That woman is crazy she can do anything she puts her mind to."

Rosy chuckled and flushed the throw up and shit down the toilet, and sat on my lap.

"Do you feel better?" I asked.

"A little, it feels like my stomach is having a fight with itself."

"Do you want to go to the clinic? It might be a stomach virus or some shit. We can call one of your sisters and get you checked and everything."

"Wow, you're making it seem like I have a STD or something. Let me go put some clothes on, then we can go pick Raleigh up."

I nodded and kissed the back of her head.

We got dressed and walked out to the car, when Rosy started throwing up again. She started running to the nearest trashcan, and it sounded like she was dying.

"Sorry babe, maybe the cold gave me a virus."

"Nah it's alright."

I helped her back to the car, and hurried to the clinic. I hated when she was sick, I get overprotective and I wish a motherfucker would come at her sideways. I'm not scared to go back to jail for assault.

"Hello Miss Rose, what's the problem?" The doctor asked.

"I've been having morning sickness, tender breast, mood swings, weird food cravings."

"I thought that the food cravings and the mood swings were normal." I joked.

"Shut up." Rosy groaned, putting her head in her hands.

"Um, you need to take a urinary test." The doctor said.

She handed Rosy a cup, and showed her where the bathroom is. Okay, now I'm scared. What if she has like a stomach virus that makes her look like she's crazy and she has fungus and shit growing out of her skin?! Okay, Scourge, stop watching cartoons. You're just over thinking shit.

After a couple minutes, the test came back and the doctor started smiling.

"What?" I asked.

"Congratulations Mr. Erizo and Miss Rose, you're having baby." She sang.

"Huh?" I asked.

"We're having a baby?!" Rosy asked. The doctor nodded.

"Huh?"

"ANTONIO! WE'RE HAVING A BABY OH MY GOD!" Rosy exclaimed, hugging me.

"Huh?"

"Scourge, pull yourself together! You've been wanting kids for almost two years."

This is real. HOLY SHIT THIS IS REAL! A little me is growing in there probably, and I'm being stupid.

"Earth to Antonio. Come on, let's go call up the family and celebrate."

"Wait, let's surprise them on Christmas. It's in a couple days anyway."

"Yeah, good idea."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was Christmas Day, and my family and Rosy's family met up at her father's house. We decided to put a pair of baby's Jordans next to pair of mine that were matching, and a little dog with a sign around its neck saying "Guardian of someone, coming in August". We put it in a little box, and poked holes in it to make sure it doesn't die.

"Mom, Dad, Dre, family, Rosy and I have a gift for all of you. We saved this one for last because it's special and it will change all of our lives forever."

Rosy handed our parents the gift, and all of our siblings gathered around it. They opened it to see the baby husky dog with the sign on his neck come out first, so Raleigh decided to read it.

"Guardian of someone, coming in August."

Then they pulled out the shoes, and all of their jaws dropped.

 _"_ _¿Se están cagando me_?" Papá asked.

"What's wrong?" Mom asked.

"Oh my God! Quit joking Rosy." Amy said.

"She's pregnant!" Sonia yelled.

Everyone just started screaming at the top of their lungs and ran towards us. My mom kissed me frantically, and my dad patted my back.

"Damn bro, I didn't know your fish swam." Manic joked.

"Yes my fish swim."

"I'm having a pequeño Nieto. I can already feel that it's a girl."

"Congrats man, I bet you fell out when you found out about it." Sonic said.

"Nah, I just kept saying huh. I literally bubble wrapped the whole penthouse so Rosy doesn't bump her stomach on anything."

" _Es como me fue cuando su madre estaba embarazada con su culo grande cabeza_." Dad joked.

"You know if Rosy has a girl, she'll look like you." Sonia said.

"Maybe. You look like our grandmother, maybe he or she might look like my beautiful mother, or my crazy ass father. The kid will be growing a beard by the time he or she is two."

"You have my facial hair and you weren't growing it until you were 8."

"Exactly Dad. What if I'm a piece of shit father?"

My family awed at me and gave me a group hug.

"You know what Antonio, I thought the same thing when you and your brothers and sister were born. Look how you turned out, best attorney in the city, Sonic is graduating top of his class, Manic can solve 8 Rubik's cubes in a minute, Sonia is one of the smartest girls in her class. I'm a Puerto Rican immigrant that can't even read but, look at my little kids. The smartest people I know. You guys keep making me proud as you get older, showing that you don't have to be like everyone else and that you don't have to have a lot of money to be smart. Maybe your kid will be talented, just like you." I smiled. I loved it when my dad would give us some type of motivation when we put ourselves down. We might not be the wealthiest people, but hey, we're one of the most successful people in Brooklyn.

I looked at Rosy and her family, Amy was teasing her, Aaron and Rickey were planning to kill me, Andre was picking out baby names, Alicia and Raleigh were already making baby shower ideas, Dre was rubbing her stomach, it was beautiful. I felt somebody tug on my shirt, and it was Junior.

"When you and Rosy get married, will you forget about me?"

"No! I already think of you as the little brother I never had." I said, ruffling his hair up.

"Hey!" Sonic and Manic yelled. I chuckled.

"Scourge, look! I found my old baby clothes!" Rosy yelled, showing pink dressed and onesies.

"It's gonna be a boy for your information. That's why I got Sir Wolf Jackson Einstein the Third, aka Jaquan." I picked the husky puppy up, and it barked cutely at me.

"You're so cute. The little doggy so cute." I cooed.

"I hope you'll act like that when this baby comes, you'll act like that."

Í kissed her cheek, and put my hand around her. "Oh I will. Best believe."

 **Little Baby Erizo on the way! Their baby is gonna be so cute. Again, sorry that these chapters are so short the next story will be four to five months after this.**

 **SEGA owns Amy, Sonic, Scourge, Rosy, Sonia, and Manic. I own everyone else.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It's been four months since I found out I was pregnant, and it is not easy. I can't go out with friends or my sisters, I can't drink, I can't eat certain things, and Scourge took all the bubble wrap from our old house and put it in our new house! It's so embarrassing when my dad comes over and he sees it everywhere.

When I try to cook breakfast, Scourge tells me to rest, when me and him play basketball, he doesn't play like he used to. I'm pregnant, not disables. He got me listening to classical music like, Mozart or somebody. I can't even listen to my music anymore because he wants this kid to be "smart". It's gonna be smart on his own because his father is smart, duh!

I walked out the bedroom, and saw Scourge taking down all the bubble wrap, and putting it in a trash bag. Finally, his dumb sexy ass understands!

"So what do we have here? Mr. Over Protective Dad/Fiancé is putting up the bubble wrap?" I asked.

"Good morning to you too Rose. I'm putting it up because you're passed your first trimester. The baby can't get hurt, but, you're still going to listen to that classical music because, I'm not raising a dumb baby."

"Antonio, our baby is not going to be dumb. You're a very smart man, there's gonna be some type of chance that he/she will be a smart person exactly like you."

"I just want it to be intelligent."

"I don't want it to be. It's going to grow up too fast, and when it grows up too fast, we won't have time to be the loving parents we need to be because it's going to all these different colleges and shit. You're starting to sound like my mom."

He pinned me up against a wall by my hips, and looked me dead in my eyes. He didn't show any remorse.

"What did you call me? You said I sound like your mom?" Scourge chuckled. "Should I call you fat like your mom does, and ugly?"

"Scourge, you're hurting me." I felt my hips crushing against his grip.

Scourge, finally shook himself out of that trance and let me go.

"Rosy- "

"I HATE YOU!" I yelled, tears streaming down my face. I can't believe he would do that to me! If he kept me there for much longer, my legs would've gave out and I would've fell on the floor.

I slammed the door to our bedroom and cried in a pillow. I'm pregnant, I'm going to get emotional. They're called hormones for a reason.

"Rose! I'm sorry, you just got me worked up! Let me make it up to you!"

"You wanna make it up to me? Leave me the fuck alone!"

"I'm not playing these games like you're a child! Come on, just unlock the door!" The door handle started jiggling.

"Fine! You want grab me anymore?!" I asked.

"Yes!" He yelled back. I walked to the door, reluctantly unlocked the door, and slowly opened the door.

"I'm sorry." His bottom lip was poked out, and his eyes were big. Antonio knows I can't resist that face.

"It's alright, I guess." I said with a giggle.

"You guess, let me really work my way to forgiveness." Scourge whispered, wrapping his arms around my legs and picking me up.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(1 month later)

"So, how's this munchkin doing?" Amy asked, putting her hand on my stomach.

"She's ripping all my clothes. I gained like 30 pounds it feels like, why did I talk Scourge into getting me pregnant?"

"How do you know it's a girl?"

"Because of the old wives' tales. I sleep on my right side, I don't have cold feet, Daddy stays fit, and I'm not hairy."

"Scourge would work out anyway. You're glowing like the sun dude. I think Munchkin is gonna be a baby boy, because we all know Scourge's little swimmers are limited and most of them is just dog water."

"I heard that!" Scourge yelled.

He walked in with a box filled with things, that he was pretty excited about.

"Look Rosy, this is the stuff I wore as a baby." He pulled out a Dominican Republic Flag onesie that looked so cute, then pulled out a little beanie with the Puerto Rican flag on it.

"Oh Scourge, this is so cute. You had teddy bears like this too?! I thought you hated teddy bears."

"I do, we just kept them in storage, so Lil Tony can have a little friend."

"What happened to Alexander, and Marrón?" I asked.

"Well, I'm doing a poll to see what name he likes. Marrón seems to be winning. Unlike Melody, Melanie, and Antonia, which are all at a tie at zero."

"Whatever, when we get to that doctor's appointment tomorrow, watch, you'll see Antonia."

"We'll see." Amy looked at us like we were crazy.

"You two fight over everything. What happened to the shy Scourge?"

"This kid happened." Scourge said.

"And me losing my virginity to this meanie happened."

"You wasn't calling me that last night. Ooh Daddy!" I growled. He better be glad that I catch leg cramps easily, I would've kicked him in his shin.

"You said that Rosy?" Amy asked.

"Shut up."

"Love you too babe." Scourge kissed my cheek, but being the childish person that I am, I turned away from him with my arms crossed. He deserves it.

"Please stop acting like a child, and stand up to your actions or whatever."

"Yes I called him Daddy, because he likes it. At least I don't growl when I'm going to nut!"

"You take that back!"

"Own up to your actions Antonio!"

Amy was laughing her ass off as we exposed each other's bedroom secrets, until we ran out of them.

"Your kid is gonna be so messed up." Amy joked. "Remind me not to get pregnant."

"It's a fun loving experience when we're not yelling. We watch movies and go to classes."

"Speaking of classes, please don't tell me you're doing Mommy and Me classes when this child is born."

"Oh hell no. I can just go to my dad's house for all that."

"And you wondering why I love you." Scourge said with a sigh of relief. I'll be damned if I go to a Mommy and Me class. Once I have this baby, I wanna go to the gym with Scourge since he's going to be my nutritionist, but still let the baby have fun. I won't have time for that bougie Mommy and Me classs.

"I gotta go, see you later Munchkin." Amy cooed at my stomach.

"Be careful." I said.

"I will. Bye Scourge." Scourge waved at her. Once Amy left, he pulled me on his lap and put his hands on my stomach.

"Scourge, what do you think this kid will look like?"

"I have a feeling that it won't have pink or green hair. I don't know what color it will be, it's a very limited color now in days."

"Limited? Brown? Blonde? Black?"

"No, it's like really limited. I don't know, maybe I'm going crazy."

That next day, we went to the clinic to get an ultrasound and to prove Mr. Money Bags that we are having a girl instead of a boy. Everyone says that I'm having a boy because I'm glowing.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Erizo, welcome back." My midwife, Mary, said. She's Caucasian with really dark purple hair and orange eyes. "So as we know, you're here to find out what the gender of the baby is."

"I'm gonna prove this man wrong." I said.

"Yeah right. When we have that revealing party, you're gonna be so shamed."

"Okay people, let's just see what we got here." I pulled my shirt up, and I felt that cold ass jelly hit my skin.

"There's the face, the arms, legs, the umbilical cord is in the right place. Everything looks good, I'm going to put the results in an envelope for you. I'll be back."

She left, and I turned to Scourge. He looked astonished, like he's never seen a baby's face through a sonogram before.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, there is my baby boy, up on that screen. I'm starting to realize that in 4 months, my dream is going to be a reality."

"My dream too. I actually wanted kids, but I was scared of what could happen because of what I heard from your mom. When she had your big headed ass, she had tearing. When she had Sonic, C-section, Manic, another C-Section, Sonia, both of them almost died."

"Oh yeah. Well don't think negatively, think positively! Let's think about the type of cake we're going to get. I'm thinking chocolate with whatever, preferably blue, as the filling or whatever."

"Shut up Antonio." I said, pushing him playfully.

Mary gave us our envelope on the way out, and we went to Scourge's favorite bakery, the bakery he goes to when I make him mad or upset to just binge eat all the sweets they have.

"Hey Tony." This man, obviously named Derrick greeted.

"Hey Derrick, I need a cake by 5:00 that says Is It Boy, boy being in pink, and the same thing but with girl in blue and a white question mark. Make sure it's a chocolate cake, and whatever the gender is, make it the traditional color." Scourge explained.

"Alright, congratulations, your fish finally swim."

"My fish have been swimming!" I giggled. It's funny to hear people make fun of Scourge and his sperm count. I handed Derrick the envelope, and he gave it to one of the workers.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I heard everyone come up, so I hurried and brushed my hair out to its naturally curly state. I attempted to slip this blood red maternity dress on, then red pumps, and my gold earrings. I put lipstick on, and a little bit of blush.

"Okay Rose, it's just a pregnancy reveal, not a big deal." I told myself.

I walked out to see the beautiful cake that was three tiers tall, one white, one blue, one pink, and the top said "Is it a boy? Is it a girl?" and sat a huge question mark on top.

"It's beautiful!" I exclaimed. "May I say, you have beautiful taste in cakes Antonio."

"Well what can I say, I'm there 24/7." Scourge bragged.

"Bruh, who cooked the hot links? There bomb as fuck!" Aaron yelled.

"I know right?! Those pulled pork sandwiches are outrages!" Andre yelled.

"Have you tasted the cake pops dawg? It's so good!" Ricky yelled.

"CHOCOLATE FOUNTAIN!" Dad yelled.

"Dre that's expensive, don't break it!" Scourge yelled.

"Boy please, I'm 47 years old. I know when not to break things."

I looked over to see Junior sitting over there, near the cupcakes, alone. He looked bored. Scourge noticed this, and called Sonia over.

"Go talk to the boy, and get off that stupid phone." Sonia rolled her eyes and walked towards Junior.

"Is this Mom's famous Pica Pollo? Dude, you got it right on par, Rosy you got a good man." Manic said.

"That just looks like fried chicken wings."

"Rosalinda! It's different from Americano Chicken Wings! It has more flavor to it, I mean you let it marinate with onions! What kind of chicken wings do you know of marinates with onions?"

"Sorry Scourge. Didn't mean to offend you, it just looks more like fried chicken wings from here."

"I see why you'll say that. Have some, but not a lot because it's spicy."

I tasted some, and it didn't taste like chicken wings from America. It tasted better actually! It tasted really good.

"That's actually better than the stuff at the park. Munchkin seems to like it too; she's kicking the hell out of me."

Scourge put his hand on my stomach, and started laughing when he felt the kid kick the hell out of my stomach.

"It has strong ass legs. Maybe it'll be a runner."

Now it's time to cut the cake, one because the suspense is killing me, and two because Andre and Aaron are acting stupid and is trying to break everything in my house.

"Gather around! Time to cut this bitch!" Scourge yelled. He picked the knife up, and put my hand over his.

"I've seen some pink in the box, so there is a 99.9% chance that it's a girl!" I exclaimed.

We cut the cake, and my heart started racing. We pulled the piece out, and my heart fluttered when I saw blue filling.

"IT'S A BOY! I TOLD Y'ALL THAT IT WOULD BE A BOY!" Scourge yelled. Happy tears filled my eyes and streamed down my cheeks. I'M HAVING A BABY BOY! Everyone cheered and started teasing Scourge about his sperm count.

He stopped in the middle of screaming, and pulled me into a passionate kiss.

Scourge let go, and smiled. "I told you it was gonna be a boy." He whispered.

"I still want my girl though."

"Maybe a long time from now. But for right now, Marrón Damian is on his way into the world and we have to get ready for him." I felt another kick, which meant he likes the name. Can't wait to see you in a couple months…

Marrón Damian.

 **Marrón Damian, cute name in my opinion. You already know how the game goes, everyone that sounds like they're not apart of SEGA, they belong to me.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

 **Disclaimer: There are some things said that I don't want anybody to take offense to. These are fictional characters talking to other fictional characters.**

I made it to six months! Finally, it's almost over because this baby here is a handful. He's always hungry, he kicks too fucking hard, and I feel like he has a bad temper like his crazy ass father. If I don't eat a lot, then he'll kick the fuck out of me. Not even out the womb yet and is already angry. But on the other side, Marrón loves music. It can be classical, rap, RnB, Rock, K-Pop, it doesn't matter. He loves it all.

The only thing I can't do is sleep. I sleep, but it's broken sleep if you get what I'm saying. Scourge tries to make me feel better and make me laugh by wearing this pregnant simulator thing over his shirts when he goes to sleep. It has water in it and everything, so I can't help but laugh. Sometimes I catch him rubbing his stomach, it's so cute.

Amy walked in my house with a blue bandana in her hand, and a white dress and matching heels in her arms. She was dressed in a baby blue belly top and a matching pencil skirt, with the same colored wedged heels. Her hair was in a bun, and she only had a clear lip gloss on.

"Where do you think you're going, looking like that?" I asked.

"The same place you're going. Put this on, and I'll take you to where you're going." She said with a smile.

I reluctantly took the clothes, and went to put them on. Once I had the dress on, it was beautiful. It had lace sleeves that hung off my arms, and a tail that went to the middle of my thigh that was also made of the same material. I put the pumps on, and smiled at myself. This reminded me what I felt like when me and Scourge went to go take maternity pictures.

I put white pearl earrings in my ears, a white pearl necklace and bracelet, and a light pink lipstick on my lips.

I walked out, and Amy went crazy. "You look so beautiful!" She yelled.

"Thanks, now where am I going? And do you know where Scourge is?" I asked.

"Oh, no. But put this blindfold on, and let's go." I took the bandana and put it over my eyes.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We walked into a quiet ass room, and it felt really empty.

"Ames, where am I?" I asked.

She giggled, and took the blindfold off. That's when a whole lot of people jumped out in front of me and yelled surprise. I looked straight at Scourge and he was wearing a shirt with the baby's ultrasound printed on it, and it read his full name.

Tears filled my eyes, and I covered my eyes at the sight. The whole room was covered in decorations that said "It's a boy" and they were a boatload of presents everywhere. I saw family members I haven't seen in years. I also saw my grandparents, Richard and Gladys Perry, and Yolanda and DeAndre Rose. I saw my aunt Andrea and her daughter Jasmine, and Terrell with his kids and Natasha, a whole bunch of my cousins.

Then there was Scourge's people. His grandfather, Javier who was a loan shark or whatever. He looked pretty young for his age, and it always looked like he had a cigar in his mouth 24/7. Scourge's cousins, Antonia, Mason, Damian, Fernando, and Jayla.

Then my best friend who I haven't seen in a long time, James Garcia!

"James!" I yelled, jumping in his arms.

"Hey Rosy, long time no see. It's been almost two years and the next time I see you, you're pregnant. Marrón Damian is his name, cute."

"Well Scourge is a very creative person."

"Nice, and I heard you two live in a big ass penthouse. Got you a Mr. Money Bags don't you?"

"No, why does everyone say that? Yes, he has a lot of money, but he hates being called a Mr. Money Bags."

"I got you." After talking to a couple more people, I went over to Scourge and covered his eyes.

"Guess who?" I whispered.

Scourge reached back to touch my butt, and he chuckled. "None other than my beautiful wife."

"We're not even married yet." I said, sitting beside him.

"So? A couple months after this baby is born, then we'll be married. Living happily ever after with our baby boy."

"Watch where your hands go nigga." Said a voice. We turned to see my grandmother and grandfather, my dad's parents that is, standing there.

"Hi Momo, hey Granddaddy." I said hugging the both of them.

"You guys know my Fiancé, Scourge. Scourge, these are my dad's parents, DeAndre and Yolanda."

"Hola." Scourge said.

"Yeah, just watch where you put those hands on my grandbaby."

"DeAndre leave him alone, he's too cute for that." Scourge blushed.

"We should say the same." My other grandparents said.

"Richard." Granddaddy greeted.

"DeAndre."

"Yolanda."

"Gladys."

Me and Scourge decided to be funny and do the name calling with them.

"Scourge."

"Rosy."

"Marrón!" We yelled at my baby bump. He kicked me, making us laugh.

"So, I heard that your son sent my daughter away to Lord knows where."

"Because she's crazy."

"You guys, let's not talk about this in front of the baby." I jumped in.

"Sorry Rosy, of course."

"Rhonda!" Grandpa called. My mom walked towards us, with a fake smile plastered on her face. Scourge put me behind him, so did Granddaddy.

"Hello Rosalinda, long time no see."

"De nuevo el coño de mi esposa!"

"That's your wife?" Granddaddy asked?

"Yes, well eventually!"

"I just heard that you were pregnant Rosy. I've never had a grandchild before, maybe I can be apart of his life."

I felt bad. I mean, she's still my mom. I wouldn't even be having this child if it wasn't for her fucking up.

"Rosy, don't do it." Dad said.

I walked over to her and hugged her tightly. That's when she grabbed the hell out of my stomach and scratched it. I screamed in pain and fell on the ground. I saw Scourge walk over to her and attempted to hit her but, his grandfather held him back.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! DON'T LET ME CATCH YOU BY YOURSELF ON THE STREETS! I'M GONNA GET YOU FOR PUTTING YOUR HANDS ON ROSY!" Javier pulled him out the room, and everyone was asking if I was okay. James and Ricky put me on my side and took my dress off to where they could see the scratches. I was so humiliated that everyone was seeing my boobs and that my fiancé went absolutely crazy!

They cleaned my wounds, and brought some comfortable clothes out for me. The same t-shirt Scourge had, jeans, and pink wedged Nike sneakers. I sat down next to the presents. I can't believe that I gave my mother a second chance, and she completely betrayed me. She tried to kill my baby, because Scourge is Dominican and Puerto Rican. I don't even get why she doesn't want me to mix, I'm mixed! That will still remain a question in my mind for the rest of my life.

Scourge walked back in, now calm, and sat by me.

"Babe, I'm sorry for popping off like that."

"You should've killed her. She tried to kill our baby, Antonio!"

"When she scratched you, if she went any deeper she would've- "

I burst out into tears, but Scourge grabbed me by my arm and let me cry in his chest.

"Don't worry baby, I won't let anything happen to you or Marrón. I promise."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(3 months later)

"Come on Marrón, let Mommy sleep." I whined. Jaquan hopped on top of me and licked my face, signing to get up.

"Now you Jaquan? Let me go to sleep." I got up and put Jaquan in his bed, and gave him some dog food. That's when water started dripping down my leg, then a lot of gushed out of me, and that hurt, bad. Bad ass cramps started coming, and I hurried to get to the phone.

"Amy, my water broke." I whispered.

"WHAT THE HELL YOU MEAN YOUR WATER BROKE? WHY AREN'T YOU IN THE HOSPITAL?"

"Because I'm still at my house. Call Daddy, while I get ready to go."

"Fine." Amy said before hanging up.

"Antonio! Scourge! AJ! Tony! I'm calling every name you have for a reason!" I yelled.

He walked out to the living room to see the puddle of fluids, and me bending over.

"Oh shit, Rosy! Come on, we gotta get to the hospital." Scourge picked me up, walked to closet and grabbed my hospital bag. He ran to the hospital, and looked around for a nurse.

"My girl is in labor!" Scourge yelled. All the girls were staring at him because he was shirtless, which was really embarrassing.

A nurse brought a wheelchair out, so I got in it, and they rolled me to the delivery room.

Scourge came in next, following my dad and Amy. "Are you okay baby?" Dad asked.

"I'm fine Dad. You're just gonna meet your grandson this morning."

He smiled, and kissed my forehead. Scourge was pacing around the room, and would wince when I would have my contractions. It was so cute when he would worry about me.

"Alright Miss Rose, we're going to need you push one last time. I already see the head, which has a lot of hair." The doctor said.

I grabbed Scourge's and my dad's hand and pushed as hard as I could for ten seconds, and then a baby's cry filled the room.

"A healthy baby boy. Congratulations." They wrapped him up in a blue blanket after cleaning him off, and gave him to us.

"Oh my God, Antonio that's our baby." I cooed, as the nurses gave him to us.

"Yeah, my baby boy." Scourge kissed his forehead, and rubbed his head.

"Look at all that hair." Amy pointed hair. "Light brown hair to be exact."

"Pink and green make light brown. That's what I was talking about a couple months ago." Scourge pointed out.

Marrón opened his big light blue eyes, and cracked a smile at me.

"Hi there Marrón, I'm glad you're out. You kicked Mommy too hard most of the time, and because I want to see you."

"He reminds me of you, babe." Scourge whispered. "You did good, even when you broke my hand."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We went to Dre's house so that everybody could see him, and everyone was questioning why he had light brown hair.

"Pink and green make this." I explained.

"He's a cutie." Sonia cooed.

"Yeah but watch this." I took my phone out and played Rella by Odd Future.

 _This is my electronic press kit  
Uh huh it's some fresh shit  
Nigga recollect bitch  
Grow grey hairs, don't stress it  
I text message, messages to fuck in estrogen  
She lets me in, I sex her then she sexier than my leather vans  
Cause I never am purchasing  
Reimbursing your currency  
Put your body on the courtesy  
To work the street, I hearse the streets  
Heard she sweet, she hershey's sweet  
But me I'm extravagant  
Hop on the bandwagon kid  
I'm about to tell you some tragic shit  
The love is lost and the drugs they cost, in the studio mixing raw  
Bitch's shit in my draws like you piss in my draws, nigga my dick's in her jaw  
I'm Wes Snipes with lead pipes, don't dabble with the apple  
Cause a swagga like mine turn them apples into Snapple  
Fuck the pick of the raffle, king of the castle  
Nigga, Genghis Khan mention, me and Marilyn Manson  
Making money in the present, it be safe for my grandsons  
African drugs for when the champ come_

At the end of that verse, Marrón was sound asleep, which astonished everyone. "How does he fall asleep listening to that?" Alicia asked.

"He likes music; he can go to sleep to anything. I think he'll be really talented when he gets older."

"But look at all that hair. Gonna have a big ass afro on top of his head by the time he's two." Mom cooed. "I remember we had to cut your hair by the time you was 1 ½ years old. You didn't even feel it."

"Mom! You are literally living in the past, come on now."

"Sorry Guapo, you just grew up so fast, you were just walking to your favorite pulled pork sandwich, now you have a son."

Everyone started laughing at me because they know how much I love pulled pork sandwiches.

"Whatever Moms."

 **I know this seemed rushed, it was because I wanted to get this over with so I can start on the epilogue.**

 **I own Rosy's brothers and sisters, Scourge's parents, and Rosy's parents and everyone that didn't sound like they're from SEGA.**

 **Rosy, Scourge, Amy, Sonia, Manic, and Sonic belong to SEGA.**

 **"** **Rella" is by Hodgy Beats, Domo Genesis, and Tyler, the Creator. It belongs to OFWGKTA. (Odd Future Wolf Gang Kill Them All)**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

(12 years later)

"Hey! Stop running around this house like fucking maniacs!" I yelled, grabbing Marrón and my other son Tony by their shirt collars.

Me and Rosy decided to have 4 more kids, which was a worst/best thing we ever did. After Marrón, four years later we had twin daughters, Melody Valentina and Melanie Isabella. Then two years after that, we had our wild ass son, Antonio Jr. Then, two years after that we had Alexander Miguel Avondré. I swear when Rosy had those demon children, I changed. I take work seriously, I'm not so angry, I cherish life. Especially when my oldest daughter, Melody had a difficult birth. I sung to her when she flat lined, and then she started breathing again, hence the word, Melody.

I walked the both of them up to the play room, and sat them both down.

"What were you two chasing each other about?"

"Papá, que la cosa empezó primero!" Marrón yelled.

"No I didn't Papi! He's the one who stole the guitar that Gran Platinum gave me before he died!"

Yeah, Rosy was right. Marrón is a music fanatic, but is also a lil sneak. He's not even 13 and already went to the correctional center for sexual assault.

"Dad, Tony is lying I would never touch Gran Platinum's guitar!"

"Marrón Damian Erizo, you know I know when you're lying right? Both of you, go in your room and face the corner and if you move, I'll hurt you so bad that no doctor alive will be able to fix you."

"SCOURGE!" None other than, Rosy yelled behind me. She was holding Alexander on her hip. "You know they can take that to the police right?"

"It's just a threat to make them not move. I hope I don't have to really do it, come here Daddy's bolito." I cooed, yes I spoil Alex, he's the youngest!

He giggled and went into my arms. "Scourge, Sonic and Amy are coming over later."

"What?! With them crazy ass kids?" I asked.

"Rico, Arianna, Amanda, and Alejandro are not crazy. Our kids are crazy!"

"Does this beautiful face look crazy?" I asked, pointing Alex.

"He's four, Antonio."

"Whatever Rose, make sure the gift my grandfather gave me is safe and nothing made of glass is in arms reach of those crazy kids." She rolled her eyes, and walked away from me. Our doorbell buzzed, and I screamed.

"What's wrong Daddy?" Alex asked.

"Nothing, your crazy ass cousins are here."

"Dro is here?! Go get the door! Hurry!" I walked to the door and opened it, and the kids were calm for once. Amanda was being the 11 year old she was, on the phone and not paying attention. Arianna, calm for once but her light green eyes were full of excitement, Rico was mad, and Alejandro was waiting on Alex happily.

"Well it's about damn time you open the door!" Sonic yelled.

"Stop cursing in front my fucking kid!"

"You just cursed!"

"He's my son, I say what I want!"

"Well he's my nephew!"

"Shut up! Where's Marrón? He owes me money." Amanda asked. She pushed me out the way, and searched Marrón.

"Fucking disrespectful I tell ya." I murmured.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I was still sitting in the corner, first of all, why am I even in the corner? I'm almost 13 years old, I shouldn't be even in the corner. Anyway, that's when that violet blue haired girl with scary jade green eyes walked into my room and started laughing.

"Let me guess, Mommy put me in the corner."

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"To get my money."

"Well you ain't getting it."

"Should I tell Aunt Rosy that you're SELLING DRU-"

I grabbed her by her arm and put my hand over her mouth. I reached into my pocket ad pulled out $40.

"It's not drugs, it's weed. How did you find out?"

"Ex-boyfriend, Will Perry. He wants to knock your crew down so bad, I got tired of it so I broke it off with him."

"Good, I don't want him nowhere around you."

"Now you're my dad? Look Mr. RnB, I do what I want."

"Yeah, but you doing what you want is gonna get you killed. What if those sick motherfuckers find out you're my cousin, Amanda?"

"They're not going to find out."

"Oh yeah? Will is crazy and he can find out who you are to me in a second. He has that kind of power."

"Look, if you want me to keep your secret, leave me alone about Will. Or else, I'm snitching."

"My mom would kill me." She put her hand to my face, then slapped me really hard.

"Then I suggest you leave me alone Papi."

"I hate you." I murmured.

"Right back at you." When she walked out, I went to my computer and locked everything so Will doesn't hack into my shit.

"Marrón, Mom said come on out to eat." Melody said.

"Why do you have on Dad's snapback and his old overalls?" I asked.

"Because I wear what I want." I got up and went downstairs to the dining room.

Amanda glared at me, so I flipped her off, which my mom saw.

"Marrón, don't flip Amanda off."

"Sorry Mom." I said, sitting down.

"Mom, did I tell you what Marrón told me?" Amanda asked Aunt Amy.

"No, what he told you?" Aunt Amy asked.

"Don't you think about it." I whispered.

"He told me he's trying to start selling something at school."

"Oh yeah, is it chocolate?" Uncle Sonic asked.

"I don't know."

"Stop telling my business Amanda! Damn!"

"Marrón! To your room, now!" Mom yelled. I got up, flipping my chair over, and ran to my room. I went out on my balcony, and searched for my bottle filled with special stuff. I sniffed it, and calmed down.

"Marrón? Where are you?" Mom called.

"In hell!" I yelled back. She opened the balcony door, and sat next to me.

"That was not like you Marrón Damian. Amanda was just telling us-"

"That's the girl's problem, she always running her mouth. I won't be surprised if I find her dead one day."

"Now that's still your cousin. She likes the attention you give her, just like Sonic. He liked the attention Amy gave him when they first broke up."

"I'm tired of her Mom! I see why Dad doesn't want Uncle Sonic and Aunt Amy to come over with them. All of them are crazy."

"I know baby. But they're still your cousin, I think they inherited Grandma's crazy genes." I chuckled, and laid my head on her thighs. Mom unbraided my hair, and played in my hair.

"Why are you so angry all the time. You remind me of your father."

"There's you answer." She popped me in my head.

"You're a little smart aleck too. Why didn't we name you Antonio Jr.?"

"Because Dad obviously likes making up stupid names for his kids. I looked up what my names meant, and you let him name me the Spanish translation of chestnut?" I asked.

"Sorry. He said it would be a cute name. You ready to say sorry to Amanda for cursing at her?"

"Whatever." I got up and walked downstairs to the dining room, to see Uncle Sonic and Dad fighting over a card game, like usual.

"You can't put that down!" Dad yelled.

"¿Cómo se supone que me diga lo que puede y no puede colocar?"

"Te estoy diciendo porque quieres engañar a este Carlos!"

"Guys! I have to say something!" I yelled, catching everyone's attention.

"Don't ask why my hair looks like this, I'll braid it when I have the time."

"It's bout time that you undid those crusty braids." Amanda said.

"Amanda, stop." Aunt Amy said.

"No it's all good. Because, I came down here to apologize to this girl for cursing at her. But she still is gonna be the little hoe with the big nose, because she's so nosy. Sorry Amanda."

"I'm not the one doing drugs!" She yelled.

"Oh you love telling lies don't you?! You don't ever want me to be happy? You're crazy!" She was telling the truth, but I wanted Uncle Sonic and Aunt Amy to make her leave me alone.

"That's enough young lady, come on kids." Uncle Sonic said, putting Amanda over his shoulder and making his way to the door.

"Tomorrow, me and you Antonio." Uncle Sonic said.

"Better bring your wallet!" Dad yelled.

Mom and Aunt Amy hugged, then they left.

"I told you Amanda was crazy." Dad and I said in unison.

"Shut up Antonio, you too Marrón."

"Don't hate us because we were right baby!" Dad yelled, chasing after her up the stairs.

Melody sat by me, and smiled. "I proud of you. Ever since that girl was born, you've been taking a lot of shit from her."

"Thanks Melody." I said. She tugged at one of my curls, and walked upstairs.

"I guess her being crazy is her perfect imperfections. Cheesy ass ending Risqué, why you made me say this?"

 **THE END**

 **The end** **L** **. I know this was my first story, and I think I did horribly, but there will be a sequel to this maybe and as I get the hang of things, the chapters will be more exciting and longer. Review!**

 **I own The Erizo children, both Sonic and Scourge's kids.**

 **SEGA owns Sonic, Scourge, Amy, and Rosy.**


End file.
